Stupid Kissing Games
by Annalay
Summary: The beginnings of Tony and Pepper because when you think about it, their feelings must come from somewhere. Some story before IM1 because I just love to make Pepper uncomfortable and Tony cheeky remarks. So this is one of the stories where Tony is overworked and had yet another wonderful idea to make Pepper life even harder than it already is. (Ratings just to be save)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The beginnings of Tony and Pepper because when you think about, their feelings must come from somewhere. Some story before IM1 because I just love to make Pepper uncomfortable and Tony cheeky remarks. So this is one of the stories where Tony is overworked and had yet another wonderful idea to make Pepper life even harder than it already is. (Ratings just to be save)

A/N As I promise another Tony and Pepper, this time the beginnings, because when you think about it their feeling must come from somewhere, so I proudly present some story before IM1 I just love make Pepper uncomfortable and Tony cheeky answers.

Once again I'm so grateful to my wonderful beta reader **NCISVILLE** for her wonderful magical ability to make this story so good.

Stupid Kissing Games #1

Pepper walked through the open door leading to the Stark Mansion feeling more than a little tired. Contrary to popular belief, seven a.m. was not her preferred hour to wake up. In layman's terms she really wasn't a morning person. But when you were working for Tony Stark (who let's face it, wasn't a morning or even an afternoon person himself), you quickly had to get used to waking up very early so there was time to drag said person out of bed or out of his head and to wherever he was supposed to be. Usually it was just the next meeting, an R&D panel at SI, or some interview that was actually important and pertinent to SI matters.

But on days like that her job was more difficult task than normal. Tony was working (well he was more in the middle of what he referred to as 'a heavy brainstorming spree') and asking him to do anything other than what he was so absorbed in was impossible. But during times like that Pepper was able to truly see that her boss was a genius with razor- shape mind and outstanding ability to focus at the task at hand. And like all geniuses when at work he was eccentric, inadvertently rude, and completely absorbed in his work.

It was now Friday and he had occupied his workshop for more than a week now and it was clear to Pepper that Tony was borderline obsessive. He didn't leave the workshop, he didn't sleep more than two hours a day, and Pepper was sure that he had consumed all of the coffee in the house. He refused to eat anything that wasn't cold pizza or Chinese take-out. Most of the time he had that obsessively focused look on his face as he stared down the computer screens, giving Pepper perfect opportunity to look at him as she brought him another coffee or while she was clearing away the countless empty take-out boxes scattered around his workshop. She was pretty sure that Tony didn't even realize when she came and went. He was usually too busy barking orders at Dummy, quarreling with JARVIS, and simultaneously punching the keyboard trying to outsmart himself.

Pepper looked through the glass windows into the workshop as she walked down the stairs holding coffee mugs and muffins. '_Today won't be any different from yesterday._' She thought tiredly. '_Great, another day of pushing off meetings and fighting with the engineers from R&D about his absence._' She thought dourly. Over ten years Pepper had learned very fast that she could manage to convince very drunk or very hung over Tony to have a meeting but she still had not quite figured out how to convince Tony while in his inventing mode. It was like talking to an alien or a wall. Pepper knew very well trying to talk him into going to a meeting in that state of mind was a lost cause. She punched in her personal code and entered the workshop bearing the only form of sustenance he was willing to take.

"Good morning Miss Potts." JARVIS' artificial voice greeted her warmly. Tony waved his hand absent-mindedly not even bothering to take his eyes off the screens in front of him filled with pictures, equations, and all the things she would never understand. Tony quickly raised his head when coffee and food magically appeared before him.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked gathering nearly ten empty cups from various surface.

"I don't know, don't care." He mumbled incoherently in between bites of muffin as his other hand still typed impatiently on the keys.

"JARVIS?" Pepper asked knowing the AI would answer her question to her satisfaction.

"It has currently been 27 hours and 16 minutes …" the British accented AI began before he was cut off by his creator.

"JARVIS stay focus on the things that are relevant to the task at hand, you ungrateful…" barked Tony in the middle of the AI's answer.

"Tony." Pepper said softly in her worried tone.

"Pepper I swear when I'm done I'm intend sleep until the world ends but until that time arises, I would appreciate if you would stop harassing me" he said more frustrated with himself than Pepper as he took another large gulp of coffee. There was no playful tone, no smirk, no flirting. He was deathly focused, tired, and frustrated. Pepper knew that mode very well. It meant the end of a conversation with him. She glanced wearily at him from behind. He was sitting slumped in the chair, hair all mussed up from the countless times he ran his hands through it frustratedly, and he wore the same T-shirt she had seen him wearing yesterday. It was an old, hole filled, light grey, MIT shirt that enhanced awareness of his well-defined muscles. Pepper tentatively put her hand on his back in an attempt to not only feel said muscles but to provide him with the feeling that he was not alone. She felt how tense his muscles became as her hand touched him and then how a brief second later relaxed under her touch. This brief contact lasted only seconds but gave her a warm feeling inside her chest. Then just as quickly as her hand appeared she withdrew it and gathered up all the dirty mugs and left him alone again.

Deep down Pepper had admitted to herself that she had more than just friendly feelings for her boss a long time ago. It was a horrific discovery and it left her scared out of her wits for a couple months but eventually she came to terms with those feelings. It took her some time to learn to bury them deep down inside so they would not surface and how to separate her personal feelings of Tony from her professional ones. But there were times when that traitorous thing called her heart was fighting a tug – of- war with her head and for a brief moment her heart was winning. And then and only then would her composed and professional shields that she had put up so long ago were taken down, and for a few seconds her feelings would shine brightly through her eyes. In those times she just wished to be able to hold him, tell him that he was the most amazing, gifted person she had ever known (in a quite handsome wrapping), and let him know just how much she really cared about him in a way no one else ever would dare to. But she restrained herself to showing this with small gestures, it was a sort of compromise that never really satisfied her heart. There was no way that her heart would ever win that fight and nor could she allow it to for the pain of the rejection that would follow. After working with Tony for ten years, Pepper was very good at knowing when there was a lost cause and her love for Tony was one of those lost causes. Tony Stark was a dangerous person to have feelings for. Loving him was like staying too close to the sun. The warm feeling would be overwhelming sweet and un-comparable, but it would eventually burn her. She had seen one too many burned victims throughout the course of ten years. This knowledge was enough to keep on the lid she had put over her heart a long time ago.

It was pitch black outside signifying it was way past normal working hours, but there Pepper was still sitting hunched over her laptop on Tony Stark's couch. She looked at her watch for the first time in hours and 2 am glared at her. '_Great, Saturday has come without warning.' _She thought tired beyond belief. Pepper decided that she had done enough for the day, well now morning and closed her laptop. She found her deserted shoes and got up to put them on; trying to ignore the sudden pain shooting through her muscles from the uncomfortable position she was sitting in. Suddenly the intercom came on and startled Pepper. "Miss Potts I need you to get down here." Tony's voice called through the machine. She adjusted her clothes in an attempt to still seem professional and hurried down to the workshop. JARVIS opened the door for her before she ever had the chance to punch in her code signaling the end of whatever Tony had been working on. Another sign she noticed was Tony himself, who was half sitting, half lying on the beaten up sofa. He had his eyes closed and was holding a rugged pillow pressed against his head.

"Miss Potts." Came his muffled voice from underneath the pillow. "I just finished my project so you can call the R&D department in the morning to schedule a meeting. I sent them the blueprints so let them drool over them for a while. It's good according to my standard. It's a new repulsive missile." He said beginning to drift off. His voice was strained and tired and after a short break he continued, "Right now I need two things," He uncovered his head from the pillow and squint his eyes in an attempt to hide his eyes from the harmful lights. "Well three I think, sleep, painkillers and a party. Preferably in this order but I won't be picky."

Pepper walked closer to him and helped him up. He surprisingly didn't protest with the helping hand. She looked into his eyes and saw they were bloodshot and unfocused but she could still faintly see that warm bright light hidden deep down in them. She smiled tentatively at him cherishing every moment she could touching him.

"Go upstairs and change while I fish you some pain killers, okay." She said as she ushered him up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Pepper quietly opened the bedroom door holding a glass of water and pills in the other hand. Tony was sound asleep, sprawled across the bed fully clothed. She sighed and put the water and medicine at the bedside table. The dim light illuminated the bedroom allowing Pepper to clearly see the dark circles under Tony's eyes. She silently walked closer to his peaceful sleeping form and pulled the covers over him. On pure instinct she softly brushed the stray strand of hair from his eyes and Tony smiled as she did. Pepper was so startled that he was aware of her action that she momentarily froze holding her breath. But nothing happened; there was no smirk, no cheeky comment, and no innuendo. He was actually asleep and he was smiling at her touch. His reaction made her brave enough to do it again. She loved the soft feel of his hair through her hands. Her subconscious sent her vivid images of other activates when she could pull his hair. Her heart began to race and she was sure she was blushing. Pepper felt herself beginning to lose her grip over her emotions yet again. She had had these feelings for him for so long that she couldn't even remember when it actually happened. And moments like these she cherished and hated the most at the same time because they left her yearning for something that could never and would never be and always left her feeling empty inside. But at the same time those moments allowed her to see Tony vulnerable and true. Without his famous Stark grin and playboy charm that he wore like a shield. Those moments gave her glimpses of just Tony, the guy who joked with her at breakfast ,who let her eat his fries when she was nervous before a press conference, and the same guy who no matter how many times had threatened to dismantle Dummy or JARVIS had never even attempted to try it because deep down they were family to him. Those rare moments gave her hope that someday that Tony would come to the surface and give her the chance to tell him just what he meant to her. A day so incredibly impossible. She sat at the edge of his bed, her hand tangled in his hair thinking '_what if._' The most painful and incredible two words she had ever known in regard to Tony Stark. After what seemed like a life time she withdrew her hand from his hair and quietly stood up. Tony frowned at the lack of her ministration but seconds later he slumped again in a deep sleep. Pepper left the room and headed to her car ready for what little sleep she could get. Tomorrow was sure to bring a list of things to be done.

Note: there are like four chapter if you would like to read another let me know. Reviews are very welcome and highly appreciated (in other words reviews make my day and keep me going)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OK I proudly present the second chapter I rewrote it so many time, and I know it is short but trust me the next will be longer if you still want next chapter :D

And as always I'm so amazingly grateful to my beta reader** NCISVILLE **for her magical touch.

* * *

Stupid Kissing Games #2

Tony woke up sometime in the middle of Sunday evening. The sun was setting and there was a beautiful display of colors in the sky. Pepper was sitting in the living room at Tony's house, on the sofa typing furiously on her laptop. Her red hair was splayed in all different directions, her legs tucked under her, and her eyes were beginning to blur the words on the screen that she had been staring at non-stop since early that morning. She had been working constantly and consistently since late yesterday morning when the first phone call from the R&D department woke her up after having only slept for four hours. So she dragged herself dutifully to Tony's mansion where all the documents were and she had spent all of Saturday answering e-mails, phone calls, and other messages. Unfortunately, she was forced to return to the mansion again on Sunday morning to finish what she had been un-able to complete the previous day in an attempt to stay on course. Consequently, her blue tooth had been boring a hole into her skull ever since. She heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs alerting of Tony's impending presence. Tony was freshly shaved, his hair still damp and plastered to his forehead, and he was hastily buttoning up the black silk shirt he wore as he walked down the stairs. When he saw got near the bottom of the stairs he saw his faithful assistant sitting precariously on his couch typing and stopped his decent and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Potts it's Sunday." He huffed at her. "Your day off remember. Don't you have any other free-time activities you could be doing besides working?" He asked in disbelief. She looked at him surprised by his good humor and energy, but he continued with his famous smirk on his face. "If not, I would happily show you some myself."

She shot him a dark look and pushed her hair from her eyes that were ready to glaze over. He was very familiar with the look to know she was not amused and merely annoyed and he just smiled.

"I won't even grace that with an answer." She said in a very tired voice.

"Seriously Potts, go home. Whatever it is, it can wait one more day." He said coming closer to her and looking at the screen not really interested. He smelled very nice and very appealing. The smell of his fresh aftershave and cologne permeated all of her senses sending them on overdrive and she thought briefly how wonderful it would be to curl up in his arms and just breathe him in, but she quickly reprimanded herself and repressed the thought.

"Well it was you who sent blueprints to R&D on Saturday. What exactly do you think is happening right now? And it's technically your job to do all of the legal matters but who is going to do that job, oh that's right, me so thanks but no thanks, there's still too much to be done before I can even consider taking a break, Mr. Stark." She said curtly and coolly, stressed and annoyed beyond the brink of sanity. At the same time however she was really trying to cover up just how much his presence was getting on her. Tony however was oblivious to just how intoxicating he was and the effect he had on her and so said person moved even closer to take a good look at her. She had red eyes, her hair was a mess, her shoes were scattered on the floor, papers sprawled on the table along with countless highlighters and pens, and her phone rest beside her on the couch. She must have been here quite some time he mused quietly. Suddenly he genuinely felt sorry for her. He had been an ass to everyone the entire week mostly to her and she was still doing her best to keep him on track. Even now she was doing his job like she had said probably getting very little sleep while he slept for hours upon hours getting out of bed at the most obscure hours of the day. Then he had an idea and it seemed perfect in his mind.

"Come on Pepper you need a break from that." He said combing his damp hair nervously with his hand. "Well, mostly I think you need a break from me, so let's go." He said with his hand extended for her to put her hand in his.

"Tony, whatever it is you've got planned in your head, it's not a good idea plus I have tons of work." She said trying to discourage him but of course he just closed her computer and pulled her to her feet. She was trying very hard not to think about his warm, strong, hand holding hers and the wonderful smell that permeated every part of her brain and saturated lungs.

"Oh come on Potts, I need you to watch my back since I have to be back in one piece for tomorrow's meeting." He reasoned while pulling her toward the door. She didn't even have enough time to put on her shoes before being dragged through the door holding her shoes in one hand while Tony held her with his other hand. Tony somehow found her bag and snatched it up with his free hand on the way out. She knew better than to try and deter him now; the best she could do was watch him and try to make sure he didn't get in trouble when he would undoubtedly get drunk. She was too tired to start a fight and maybe Tony was right she reasoned with herself. She did however need to go home and catch up on some much needed sleep for tomorrow. Monday would be hell, it always was. Every time some new weapon prototype was sent in all hell broke loose. Tony was also really impatient when he had to explain something for the second time. She would see him off to this party that he was most definitely going to and just go home.

When they got in the car she put on her shoes and risked looking at him. He looked hellishly handsome in the black, slick, shirt and dark jeans. He was tall, dark, muscular, and sexy. Pepper tried very hard not to think about that. But thinking about that reminded her of Tony's patterns and how she would not only have to worry about meetings tomorrow but his imminent new house guest. She silently envied that girl who would be coming home with him. She looked outside the window trying hard to calm herself and just focused on what she supposed to do tomorrow.

When they stopped some time later at some nameless villa in Orange County Tony's eyes lit up. He needed to rest, relax and just clear his head and nothing worked better for him than good old drinking and getting lucky. Then he looked at Pepper and a funny thought came to his mind. He has this beautiful, smart and patient woman at his house every day and he still was getting out to find luck elsewhere? He must have been seriously messed up to take her for granted like that. But he was Tony and he shook his head getting rid of that offending thought. What the hell got over him? He exited the car joining Pepper who was waiting for him outside. She didn't wear anything remotely close to party clothes. She wore a plain navy blue dress that cut off below the knees and scooped down just low enough to reveal the smallest amount of cleavage and her always present black five inch high heels. She looked nervous and definitely out of place.

"Do I want to know where we are? Because we certainly aren't anywhere near my apartment." She said as they walked to the front door.

"Not exactly." Tony answered with a smile. "But if you must know, it's David's place. You know, the guy who owns the casinos." He said as he met her outrageous stare. "But I swear, no gambling." He said raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah and you are so good with keeping your word." She muttered angrily and threw open the door.

Ear-splitting music and flashing lights attacked Pepper from every angle. Her plans to leave Tony here and just go home evaporated. Tony and any type of 'hazard' was always trouble and she didn't want to rebuy his car in the morning for double price. These things were very difficult to explain to the board of directors even if Tony owned the company. She didn't feel like partying and she felt completely out of place in her office clothes. She nervously pulled down her hair trying and failing to give her more of a party look. Tony on the other hand was instantly attacked by a horde of girls as soon as he crossed the threshold and was immediately washed away in a wave of blond hair and very skimpy clothes. He only had time to look back at her and yell, "Have a nice time Pep.", before he was swept away holding onto two blond girls at both arms and a brunette that was leading the way. Pepper only sighed and decided to find herself a drink, a strong one. It was going to be a long night.

It was way past midnight when Pepper decided that she had probably drunk one too many vodka martinis. She was sitting on the sofa in an overlarge living room whom someone had transformed into a one night bar and dance floor at the same time for the party. She was listening vaguely to some girl babbling about her modeling career. After the girl began to wonder aloud if she should change her profession to dancing Pepper decided that enough was enough and she was going home. She was walking through the hallway when a very drunk and very big man slurred into her way. He crossed her path and almost crashed into her.

"Let's dance gorgeous." He spluttered, gesturing to the dance floor and swaying dangerously in the process. Pepper tried to duck from his hands but failed miserably. She was pulled by the huge mass of muscle onto the dance floor. Suddenly a second pair of hands came from behind her and grabbed her other hand. She shrieked and swirled around to find Tony at the other side of her stopping her. The big guy turned around to see who interrupted his dragging process but when he saw that his victim was a rope in a tug-of-war he let go of her hand and looked angry at Tony.

"Sorry mate, she's taken." Tony said. "We're just staring a new game and there is a significant lack in red heads so I'm taking her." Tony said confidently not allowing the monstrous man to say anything. He squeezed Pepper's hand harder and pulled her the other way. Apparently the explanation was sufficient for the Big Guy because he didn't even blink or try to go after Pepper.

"Pepper, I didn't know you liked muscles and a tan. If I had known that I would have been in my swimming pool to work on my tan." Tony whispered hotly in her ear successfully releasing butterflies in her stomach. He was dragging her through the hall, past the exit door, and into another room.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" She asked trying to keep up with him in her heels.

"I told you I want to play a game and we need another girl and since I last checked, not that I have some hard evidence but I'm more than willing to gather some, you are a girl." Tony explained in a very happy tone laced with his playboy charm. Obviously he was drunk, and not just a little drunk at that. She knew it could be worse but he would definitely be hung-over the next day and so would she, she thought sourly. She needed to take him home before it got any worse.

* * *

**Note:** Reviews are highly appreciated and mostly welcome (OK in other words please leave a note it makes my day)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank very much to those of YOU who read and reviewed it really was amazing that you actually liked this story.

So now the game I hope you would like it, please leave a note!

Once again I would like to thank to my wonderful beta reader **NCISVILLE** for her amazing help (drive safe!)

* * *

Stupid kissing games #3

"What game?" She asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. When they entered the room there were six men and five girls all sitting in a circle on a very plushy, grass green, carpet and in the middle of them was an empty champagne bottle.

"Tony, my hero, you just got us an even number of players." Some guy in his mid-thirties said with a grin and patted Tony's shoulder before handing him a drink. Tony winced at this affection but said nothing. Pepper was stunned; she didn't know what she supposed to do first. Should she run? Take Tony with her and run, or first tell him not to drink, then grab him and run. She stayed stone silent.

"Oh David, meet my PA, Pepper Potts." Tony waved his hand toward Pepper who was still hid effectively by his back. "Pepper, this is David Wates." Said man shook her hand. It was very cold and clammy and the complete opposite of Tony's.

"So can we start?" David asked eagerly.

"Spin the bottle." Pepper whispered with despair to Tony. "You're actually going to play that?" She asked trying to make it sound undesirable so as to discourage Tony from playing the game.

"_We_ are going to play that." Tony corrected her downing his drink in one go and sitting on the floor cross legged. "Come on Potts. It's harmless, and fun, and you strictly forbade me to spin anything hazardous here so I just found a nice equivalent to roulette." He tugged at her hand until she sat down beside him and tucked her long legs underneath.

"Tony it's stupid. I knew that you could be immature sometimes, but this… this is just 8th grade silly." She snapped at him, trying to reason with him no matter how lost a cause it was.

"I'm not immature. I just know how to have fun." Tony answered offended. "I think you just need to learn how to loosen up sometimes, it may actually do you some good."

Pepper shook her head in disbelief. David started explaining the rules to a horrid horde of giggling girls.

"Tony I'm going home. I'm not going to play stupid high school games with a bunch of strangers." She said indignantly and began to get up but Tony's hand held her securely in place.

"How about I introduce you to everyone first, would it be okay?" She was glaring at him shooting murderous thoughts at him with her eyes but he just smiled and continued oblivious to her wish to kill him. "If you stay and give it a try I won't only go to tomorrow's meeting, but I'll also go and help with the construction process." He locked his eyes with her giving her his most sincere look and failing miserably. His eyes were glassy and even darker than she remember and he couldn't hold her gaze for very long. He was most definitely wasted.

"You better remember that promise tomorrow Mr. Stark, and since when is construction process something you don't like?" She growled angry that he was convincing her using the company. "Oh God I need a drink to survive this."

Seconds later she was downing another vodka martini in a very fast manner trying to ready herself for what would happen.

Luck and the bottle were very cooperative with her for five spins. The people playing actually kissed like teenagers at a Saturday night house party. But suddenly that offending bottle neck was pointing at her. From the other side a very drunk and very skinny blond girl was grinning at her like an idiot._ 'Oh God this is not happening.'_ she thought dourly. Tony looked at her and wolf whistled at her. She was very close to murdering him right then and there. Pepper bit her bottom lip and reluctantly leaned to kiss the blond girl. It was quick, sloppy, and left her with a taste of some fruit drink the girl had. Pepper sat back blushing furiously not looking at Tony. She was embarrassed to say the least and she was pretty sure he was looking at her with those ravishing dark eyes._ Damn you Tony Stark I could be at home. _And then went another spin and she looked up just in time to see Tony who was making out with some petite brunette both on their hands and knees in the middle of that stupid plushy carpet. And at the sight of that, something inside her almost broke. She did everything in her power not to look. They finally broke apart and a very smug looking Tony crawled back into his spot. Pepper was fighting tears. She was convincing herself that they were angry tears, but some small voice in her head screamed otherwise. The intensity of her anger and the other mixed up emotions running through her upon seeing Tony left her breathless and confused. Right now Pepper wanted nothing more than to leave.

_But if you think things can't get any worse it's probably only because you lack in sufficient imagination. _

Pepper was thinking the exact same thing as she stared down at the offending bottleneck again. She was watching it spin in slow motion when Tony unattached himself from the brunette and with sly grin on his face took the bottle. Green glass was spinning, giving Pepper a headache just from looking at it. The bottle stopped and pointed directly at her. Time stopped. Pepper's heart was hammering violently against her ribs trying to escape. Her body seemed to begin sweating and the room began spinning in violent circles. She wondered if Tony's was doing the same thing. Her mind froze. There wasn't a cell in her body that didn't go rigged. After what seemed like a lifetime Pepper dared to look at Tony. He was staring down at her with a mixture of smugness and a hint of nervousness. She must have looked scared because he frowned at her.

"Oh come on Pepper, I'm not that bad." She sent him a confused look. "You're beginning to turn green." He said softly.

Pepper was speechless; her hands were shaking so furiously she had to press them to her thighs so no one else would notice and so they would steady. '_No, dear God this is not happening.'_ She silently prayed wishing it could all be some horrible dream. But it was happening. Tony was still looking at her getting more anxious every second. Granted he was drunk, he probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning. But, she sure would and she would never be able to forget.

"Tony it's not a good idea." She whispered in a hesitant, small voice. She could swear that he looked upset, and then she saw some fogged understanding in his eyes. Then David's voice broke the spell between them.

"Oh come on, those are the rules." He said laughingly "Don't tell me you two haven't already done worse. From what I've heard you should be well experienced."

She saw anger flash through Tony's eyes, sobering him up with adrenaline at that comment. Pepper knew she had seconds to stop Tony from launching across the carpet at David's smirking face. She put her shaking hand on his knee and he returned his gaze to her. Pepper shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to tell him to just do it. Better to be done with it as soon as possible. She tried to give him a smile however small but inside she was shattering into pieces. She was going to kiss him, Tony. Why, oh why, was fate so cruel to her today?

"Okay then, let's get this over with." He said with faux confidence as he leaned closer to her. Surprisingly he didn't crush his lips with hers. He hovered a few inches from her mouth giving her the choice. Pepper was terrified and excited at the same time and that scared her even more. She locked her eyes with his chocolate brown ones and for once in her life, she let go. Closing the distance between them was the most anguishing thing to do. Inside her head and her heart were waging war and once her heart was winning much to her dismay. His lips were soft, warm, and gentle and just as she imagined so many times. He tasted like Scotch, chocolate, and chili. Yes like chocolate with chili. Sweet enough to make your head spin, but spicy enough to leave you boiling inside. Seconds seemed to turn into hours. His lips moved slowly, sensually, across her mouth and without thinking she opened her mouth for him. She could feel his hands in her hair pulling her even closer, savoring her mouth with his tongue. Her mind stopped working, her body melted, and her hands were acting on their own accord sneaking into the back of his neck. It was amazing, it was knee-weakening, and deep down in the pit of her stomach a colony of butterflies came to life.

But the girl who was sitting next to her got impatient and was trying to grab the bottle to spin it one more time. She knocked Pepper in the process and she fell against Tony's chest, breaking the kiss. He held her close to steady her. They looked into each other eyes. His eyes were smoldering hers with a dark look, like he was seeing her for the first time in his life. "Wow." He murmured against her ear sending shivers down her spine. Pepper almost felt sorry that he wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

"I think I want to go home, like now." She mumbled into his shoulder. She retracted herself from his hold on her and off the floor with lightning fast speed and practically ran away from the room. Tony didn't even have time to yell after her to stop her even if he wanted to.

When she ran outside the villa, she was fighting with the sobs that were trying to escape her mouth. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks leaving a visible, glistening trail. She wrenched open her bag and withdrew her phone. With some minor difficulties she called for a taxi. As she climbed into the car not even five minutes later she gave the address of her apartment and rest her head on the cold, glass window. Traitorous tears wouldn't leave her alone. She was furious at herself and at Tony, especially Tony. Why did she have to fall for him? Why did she agree to come here in the first place? It was entirely his fault. Everything was his fault. His eyes, his stupid velvet hair, his jokes, his cleverness, and that cursed smile. _'Damn you Tony Stark. Why did I have to fall in love with you?'_

When she opened her apartment door with very much trouble, she fished out her phone again and called Happy. Someone had to drag Tony home after all, and Happy had slightly less of a chance at being entrapped in some stupid kissing game.

* * *

Note: There is another chapter let's call it a morning after(for lack of better tittle) would you like to read it?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** OK the last one but I promise there will be more I don't know if there will be another chapter or another story to this but this will be continue (Pepper and Tony can't leave me alone). I hope you would like it!

Again many thanks to my wonderful beat **NCISVILLE** for her amazing help!

* * *

Stupid kissing games#4

Sleep was impossible for her that night. She analyzed and over analyzed all scenarios of how to move forward with her. She thought of quitting the first thing tomorrow morning or simply playing dumb and just denying everything. She was restless and spent half of the night sitting in her dark bedroom. When the first bright, warm, yellow rays of light came through her windows she decided that she had to get up. She showered, dressed, and decided that she would need an overabundance of her special coffee she got every morning from Starbucks to survive the day. The whole night she hoped that Tony was wasted enough that he would be suffering a massive hangover and a severe lack of memory concerning the previous night. She even considered for a brief moment to hit him hard in the head (God he deserved that) just to induce said lack of memory. But then she would have to give him her resignation, which she had written somewhere in the middle of that night. But as she wrote the letter, it was difficult to forget his permeating soulful eyes and that mind-blowing, earth shattering, kiss. For a split second she thought about waking up to that every day, and that blissfully happy moment left her breathless. She was haunted by the memory of his kiss and how intoxicating his lips, his eyes, his hair, and his scent had been. But when the morning came her fantasy faded away with the last traces of the dark. She was still Pepper Potts, Tony's personal assistance, someone who organized his life and made it run smoothly like he had said all those years ago when he had first hired her. She wasn't the girl to wake up with. And the sad realization of that was breaking her heart into a million little, irreparable pieces.

Pepper was sitting in her small kitchen sipping another coffee as she looked out the window. She tried to muster up her courage, to put her professionalism front back up again, but every time she thought that she could forget came the realization that she will never be able to put that kiss in the past. She didn't want to be a mess when she saw him today but right now she had no idea how to even face him without thinking of last night. So Pepper did what she knew she did best and began to think of the list of things she had to accomplish for the day. As long as she stayed busy, kept her head down, and kept her encounters with Tony to a minimum she could survive the day. They did have an important meeting today after all and that was something she knew how to focus on very well. Suddenly her phone rang breaking her out of her thought process on how to successfully get Tony to the meeting. Happy's name flashed on the screen along with a silly picture he had taken a few years back. She looked at the clock and noted it was only 7 am.

"Hello." She answered hoarsely unaware that her voice was so strained.

"Pepper! Thank God you're awake. I think we have a problem." Happy started.

"What problem? Is Tony okay?" She asked worriedly hopping up from her chair, her heart coming to her throat as every possible bad scenario that could have happened to him flashed in front of her eyes. Maybe he had tried to drive back home after she had left. She shouldn't have left him there. "What happened?"

"I took him home yesterday, well this morning, after he drank for another hour, I don't know what happened at that party, but when I found him he was in bad shape. I think he is even in worse now than before." Happy rambled unaware of those less than eloquent sentences.

"I'll be there in twenty." She said quickly and hung up. She ran to grab her jacket and throw on some shoes. She didn't even bother to change out of her jeans and into something more professional or sensible. She threw her on her jacket and slipped into a pair of conveniently placed flip flops. Grabbing the car keys from her bag she realized that she had left her car at Tony's house. She instead found her phone and called for taxi.

After what seemed like a lifetime she finally was running to the front door of Stark Mansion. She didn't even slow down when the door sprang open for her. "Good morning Miss Potts." JARVIS' artificial voice greeted her. Happy was standing in the hallway by the kitchen waiting for her. "What happened?" She asked breathless. "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs." Happy answered. "But you should know he doesn't feel well. I don't know what happened at that party but when I got there, after your call, I found Tony trying to drown himself in whisky. I had to wrestle to take the bottle from him, and he kept mumbling incoherent things about being stupid and wanting to go home." Happy said confusedly trying to explain. Pepper was getting paler every second. She shouldn't left him there, she should have been stronger than her emotions and demanded that he go home. "We got home around two. He passed out in the car and I helped him in and decided to stay and keep watch until you showed up but well… you can go see for yourself." He said dejectedly and very worried for his employer and friend.

Pepper didn't know when she had gripped Happy's arm for support; but she was beginning to feel ill herself. This was all her fault; she should have stayed despite that kiss. Happy nudged her in the direction of the stairs and she reluctantly took the first step. As she walked upstairs she was breathing hard and she didn't know why she was so afraid. Was she afraid that Tony was sick or that he would remember everything and was sick because of it? She tentatively opened the bedroom door. There was a dim light coming from a bed side lamp and no Tony inside. She walked inside and looked around. She saw that his bathroom door was slightly ajar and walked closer before lightly knocking on the door.

"Tony?" She asked in small voice. She pushed the door slightly more open. She saw him hunched over the toilet breathing heavily. "Tony?" He flinched visibly at the sound of his name and raised his head slightly.

"I'm dying Pepper, I think you should take over the company." He voiced hoarsely and laid his head on the toilet. Pepper almost smiled at his comment, almost. She was so scared that something had actually happened to him that the fear of losing him didn't let go of her. She walked into the bathroom, took a towel with her, and rinsed it in cold water. She came closer to him and placed it on his neck. Tony visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not dying, Tony." She said rubbing the wet cloth on his neck. "But, you could drown yourself in this toilet if you fall asleep here, imagine the media mess that would create. Tony Stark dies by toilet." She half joked earning a small chuckle from Tony. He was safe, he had a massive hangover and an upset stomach, but he was alright and would live.

She rubbed his shoulder (professionalism be damned) in small comforting circles. "We need to get you in bed." She said as she helped him to his feet but he only shook his head and rapidly turned green. She let go of him. "No, can't do…it." He breathed heavily, hoisting himself again over the toilet. "I'll stay here, here is good." He closed his eyes again and Pepper was sure he drifted to sleep. His face became pale again, loosing that green shade, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He was wearing one of his undershirts and the same jeans from the party. Pepper was staring at him just wondering what she should do now.

She knew there was no way that morning meeting would happen. Actually, right now she couldn't care less about the meeting. She sat next to him leaning against the bathroom wall so when he awoke he would see her waiting there with him. After a moment of hesitation she pulled sleeping Tony into her lap. He was laying on the stone cold, bathroom floor his head on her lap. She was staring down at his sleeping form, all previous fears gone. She was silently laughing at herself that she was determined to quit not so long ago. She was needed here. Tony needed her and it was the most rewarding feeling she could think of. She caressed his hair remembering the soft feel from the last time. Again Tony snuggled closer into her touch smiling in his sleep. Pepper almost cried at the sight. Maybe there was a chance, a small tiny chance that he felt something for her. Maybe it just wasn't the time to act on those feelings. Pepper continued to softly run her fingers through his hair combing it down the way he liked. Sometime later Happy entered the bathroom at the sight of the two of them and stopped dead in his tracks.

Pepper was sitting, leaning against bathroom wall holding sleeping Tony on her lap, combing his hair with her fingers as she watched her boss' face with a small smile. It was the most amazing and peaceful sight Happy had ever seen. Pepper was an amazing woman; she could do absolutely anything. It had taken her fifteen minutes for what he had been trying to do half the night. Happy always suspected that there was something more between the pair, but they just never had the courage to admit that to each other. Now he was staring at the living proof of that. They just needed time. Time for Tony to grow up and time for Pepper to be brave enough to let her heart decide her future for her.

Movement in the bedroom caught Peppers attention and she saw Happy looking at her. She looked back questioningly. He just showed her the blackberry which she left downstairs. "Let it go to voice mail." She mouthed to him still holding Tony's head.

Pepper lost track of how much time had passed with Tony sleeping in her lap and the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes and her muscles were tense and sore. Tony stirred in his sleep and suddenly his eyes snapped open. For a brief moment Pepper saw panic in his eyes. He had no idea what had happened or where he was, but when he saw her he relaxed and tried to smile. "Miss Potts I don't remember this being in your job description." He tried to smirk at her but in his state it was impossible.

"Well, I expect a raise." Pepper answered looking down at him. "How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Like I have been spit out after a really long chewing process." He answered trying to sit up. "You were here the whole time?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. You said I should take over the company, so I was making sure you would survive long enough to sign the papers." She gathered herself from the floor and now was helping him to stand up.

"Such a caring and devoted person you are." He was trying to sound joking but it came more serious than he expected. She half carried, half dragged him to his bedroom and unceremoniously dumped him on the bed.

"Yes Mr. Stark I am, and since you are not dying I can leave you alone to take care of yet another meeting that is impossible for you to attend." He winced at her "I think I will also call a doctor to check you out and make sure you just have a really bad hangover and nothing more serious."

"No, no doctors you know I don't trust people who say that they are practicing their job." He answered hurriedly rising slightly on his elbows.

"Tony this is just stupid." Pepper huffed at him.

"Well it will make an even longer list of stupid things I did since yesterday, but I promise after I take like half a bottle of aspirin and sleep it over I will be okay." He answered trying to sound reassuring.

"And that would be another promise Tony you won't be able to keep." She said sullenly looking sadly at him.

"Did I promise anything else except giving you my company? I have a bit of a six hour memory blank." He was looking at her trying very hard to remember anything from last night.

Pepper turned around one more time and crossed her arms on her chest, she was dreading to ask but she needed to know. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Tony looked at her with those dark, soulful, chocolate brown eyes of his and for a split second something flashed in his eyes that made Pepper extremely terrified and happy at the same time.

"No, not really, nothing except those horrid green drinks I was forced to try…" He answered slowly. "Did I make an ass of myself?"

"No more than usual Mr. Stark." She answered somehow sadly. "Now go to sleep, I have some very angry people from the R&D department to deal with."

"You complete me." He mumbled against the pillow trying and failing to stay awake. Pepper closed the door to his bedroom with a soft click and breathed a sigh of relief. Once again all her unresolved feelings were safely where they supposed to be – well hidden for the time being.

Moments later inside the dark bedroom Tony opened his eyes with a startled feeling. A flash of blue eyes and red hair still in front of his face, he could swear that he could almost feel the kiss on his mouth. He looked around his bedroom, nothing, there was no one there. His imagination was playing tricks on him. Because it would be impossible that Pepper Potts would actually kiss him, would she?

* * *

**Note:** I know please do not kill me but Tony couldn't remember it because the other stories that are on my mind need them to suffer some more before the happy ending because we saw the happy ending we didn't see the road leading there! Please leave a note! It is really important for me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK another chapter I'm so sorry for the delay work got in the way but I'm back and there will be some more so please stay with me

As always I'm so grateful to my wonderful beta **NCISVILLE **for the amazing help!

* * *

Stupid kissing games #5

The next day was awkward to say the least, or maybe Pepper only thought that every time she looked at Tony from the corner of her eye. She had problems looking into his eyes. Every time she was tried to maintain eye contact with him and be absolutely professional, memories from last night would flash before her eyes making it suddenly extremely difficult to not only breath but focus as well. She had known a long time ago that she had it bad for him, but she didn't know just how bad until now. To know how it felt to kiss him and to imagine it were two completely different things. Maybe if she had some free time to compose herself, to convince herself that she should and needed to go back to being professional, it would be easier. But she needed at least one day off from him, from his lingering presence, his intoxicating scent, and most definitely from his heart melting, warm, chocolate brown eyes which now were bloodshot and tired but were boring holes in her as though wondering about something. So Pepper did what she was best at and looked down and began making notes of things to do and documents to be read over and signed, effectively shutting her restless mind off.

They spent most of yesterday separately. Pepper was working hard trying to push meetings off and dealing with overexcited R&D engineers demanding Tony's presence right then and there. With some difficulties, she explained that he was working on some minor details on the project and it was why she needed to postpone the meeting. After nearly an hour of going back and forth they finally understood that no force on Earth would change the mind of his PA and let it go. Somehow in the middle of that ear splitting day of phone calls, she sneaked water and pills up to Tony's room taking the opportunity to check on him. He was sleeping sprawled across the bed in complete darkness. She almost ran from his room not wanting to stay there longer than was necessary even if it was tempting to stay and just look at him.

Tony on the other hand was working hard trying to un-fog his mind, rehydrate, and fight the migraine he'd had most of the day. He woke up somewhere around late afternoon but he was too tired and exhausted to even switch positions on the bed. He promised every God he knew that he would never ever try any alcoholic drink again if they let him survive the day. He almost believed in magic when he found bottles of water and aspirin neatly put on his nightstand, but he'd known better and that it was his magical PA, who was most likely downstairs fighting his battle against a horde of R&D. He couldn't express how grateful he was especially after he downed three bottles in one go and swallow a handful of pills. After that he fell asleep again. He awoke again in the middle of the night or at least he assumed it was night. The blinds on the windows were on (thanks to JARVIS) and there was no indication what time it was. He was feeling a little bit better; he was even capable of rolling off the bed without feeling like he was seasick so he decided that it was safe to get up. Deciding that his legs were again his and he could walk without holding on to the walls and furniture. He decided it was good enough to start the day, or night, whatever hell was left from Monday.

"JARVIS, de-activate the blinds." He spoke hoarsely. His throat was on fire so the rest of the command came in more of a whisper when the windows came to life revealing the night sky over a dark ocean. "What time is it?"

"Currently, it is 11.23 pm, Sir." His AI answered dutifully. Tony winced at the knowledge. He had slept through the whole day. Slowly and tentatively he walked to his bathroom. He needed a good, long, hot shower to wake up and shake down the last trailing symptoms of his hangover. He tried to remember when was the last time he actually got wasted like this, but he honestly couldn't remember. _'No more anything green with or without alcohol, something is seriously wrong with that color.'_ He thought absent-mindly. After twenty minutes in scalding hot water Tony finally felt like he was alive again. He emerged from the bathroom, got dressed, and decided that he was hungry and this time the food would stay down, no matter how hard it would fight its way back. He wandered downstairs expecting to find Pepper sitting cross legged on his sofa surrounded by a pile of papers with her laptop on her lap, but there was no one there. He looked around confused.

"JARVIS is Ms. Potts around the house?" He asked scratching the back of his head and walking into the kitchen.

"No Sir, she left the house an hour ago. She asked me to tell you that you have a meeting at 9am tomorrow and that it is very important for you to be there. I was to wake you at all cost if should she not be here on time to do so herself and she kindly requested you not to drink anything today." Tony smirked into the carton of milk he was hungrily gulping down.

"Very specific instruction." He said jokingly. She could have stayed to tell him that herself in her reprimanding tone with her bright, blue eyes scolding him and it would have had more of an effect on him. If anything ever had. But then he remembered that she had stayed here with him since early morning when he woke up in his bathroom. She had to be tired after he dragged her to that damned party and made her play nurse again. God he could be ungrateful sometimes. He lowered the carton because something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. There were boxes of his favorite Italian food on the kitchen counter. He came closer hoping they weren't leftovers form three days ago. At the top of one a small yellow sticky note was perched. "In case you wake up hungry, please put it in the microwave first." The note said in Pepper's neat hand writing.

He was staring down at the note with wide eyes. The woman was truly amazing. He never said it to her, ever but it was true. She had been spending her entire day there trying to take care of him when only yesterday he had once again given her hell and she still had left him food. He should marry her just so she would never leave. '_Wow where did that come from?' _Tony frowned and put one of the boxes in the microwave. He had to still be drunk because he didn't just think of marrying Pepper. '_Yeah definitely still drunk_.' He mussed to himself, but then came a flash of soft lips, and red hair so soft in his hands, in front of his eyes so vivid he could swear he could still smell her perfume and he froze mid-step to the microwave. '_What the hell is happening to me?'_ He thought angrily. This was Pepper, he couldn't be thinking about her that way. Most of the time she treated him like a five year old on a sugar high (not that he wasn't acting like one). She didn't think of him in another way, that way, did she? Granted, he thought she was attractive. It was nice staring at her legs when she was coming down the stairs to his workshop; but the thoughts that were running in his head now were far from innocent flirting. They were closer to late night TV images. _I'm getting delirious here._ He decided shaking his head rapidly. This_ is Pepper for God's sake!_ _Yes,_ _she has seen you at your worst and at your best and still didn't run away_. Some small voice inside his head said (sounding suspiciously close to JARVIS). The food ding-ed releasing him from his confusing thoughts. The first box of spaghetti and meatballs he found was empty as he reached the sofa, so he got up and heated up another one. But the offending thoughts of Pepper's eyes, her intoxicating scent, and (to his horror) her warm kisses wouldn't leave him alone until the third box was empty and he was downstairs in his workshop observing the blueprints for tomorrow's (well now today's) meeting. His head finally found something else to ponder, leaving only foggy images of red hair and soft lips at the back of his mid. '_Yup, still drunk.'_ he thought once again, 'O_r drugged.'_ Then there were only schemes and holograms, something he was really good at.

Tony was sitting slumped at a very long table surrounded by overexcited and overcoffeed SI engineers at the R&D meeting for more than two hours. For most of the second hour he was just staring at Pepper, who was sitting on his right furiously taking notes. He was almost sure that he was making her uncomfortable just by looking at her. Something was off, seriously off. She never came to the Mansion to drag him to the meeting, but JARVIS did a very good job nagging and prodding him out the door. Tony was almost sure that his AI had finally taken sides with Pepper. If JARVIS had feelings he probably would have moved out a long time ago to her apartment. That ungrateful AI always did everything she asked. When she said JARVIS should nag Tony every five minutes to hurry up since 7 am that damned creation of his had kept it down to the second until he was in his car driving to SI. He should seriously have a talk with his AI companion when he was back home; maybe even threaten to wipe its hard drive. That could do. Thanks to JARVIS' prodding (Tony was half surprised he wasn't electrocuted when he refused to stand up from his chair at 7 am) he was on time and ready for the meeting a half an hour before everyone got to the room. That was a first. Pepper walked through the door some time later and smiled a small smile of good morning Mr. Stark, she sat in her chair and ever since refused to looked into his eyes. Every time he tried to look in her eyes when he was saying something to her or explaining something she looked down and became engrossed in her notes. '_Yeah, something is definitely wrong.'_, and Tony was determined to find out what. At lunch she practically ran from the room leaving a very confused Tony to eat alone. He was suffering from a mild headache probably still from the party or from the stupid questions he had to answer all morning so he didn't pay that much attention to her actions. But when they got back to the meeting she still looked at him only when asking him directly and it only lasted a brief moment. The meeting proceeded, questions were answered, blueprints were presented, and everything was more or less normal, but something WAS DEFINITLY OFF and Tony was determined to find out what the hell is wrong with him.

He had never before wondered why his PA didn't look at him until now, and he really wanted her to look. He hadn't really ever paid attention to how she was feeling but now he wanted to know and most definitely had never missed her piercing blue eyes staring dangerously at him when he didn't pay attention and now he did. So after an hour of trying to figure out his new found emotions, he decided to conduct a small experiment. He withdrew his phone from his jacket pocket and started playing Tetris against JARVIS. He knew Pepper had seen it the second he flipped the screens, and he secretly was congratulating himself for his cleverness. She frowned, bit her lower lip, and said absolutely nothing. Ten minutes later and she still hadn't even so much as looked at him in that rebuking way. Normally Pepper would have been pestering him for not paying attention but still, nothing happened. '_Did I wake up in different reality or something?'_ Tony wondered as he arranged the blocks on the screen.

After what seemed like a lifetime Pepper finally leaned into him and whispered coolly, "If I remember correctly from two nights ago, you promised to pay attention." She huffed at him.

Tony's heart did something funny the moment she came closer, it made some stupid move against his ribs which wasn't unpleasant but it was very surprising. Seconds later he was engulfed in her scent, something he was thinking about on and off the past day. Her lips where dangerously close to his. '_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?'_ He practically screamed at himself. _Since when were her eyes so blue?_ _Oh God she's saying something, oh yes she is, but what?_ Mustering all of his will power he shook his head to get rid of the offending thoughts and put his famous smirk on his face.

"What else happened that night Ms. Potts?" He asked eyes blazing into her. He could have sworn that for a brief second he could see panic enter her eyes. "You're not telling me everything here." Her pupils dilated and she tried to lean back but she found herself unable to move. They stared into each other eyes both surprised just how intoxicating it was to look into each other's eyes. Tony was glad that he was holding his phone in his hands because they were itching to touch her. '_What the hell?'_ She was so close, he could breathe in her delicious scent of vanilla and something else he was unable to identify, and it was doing strange things to his insides.

Suddenly a loud sound, which Tony was able to identify as a board member clearing their throat, broke the spell. Tony looked at the guy who interrupted them from across the room and glared at him, murderous thoughts running through his head, half of them surprising even him. There was a question, a question he didn't hear or remember, or even registered. Next to him Pepper, with flushed pink cheeks, was busily making herself preoccupied with her notes trying to look everywhere but at him. Tony narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to come back to this conversation when there was no one in the room.

* * *

Note: **tbc** so check for another chapter it's getting somewhere trust me :D and as always your opinions are very important to me so please, please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK please do not kill me I know you just wish that he would remember already but where is the fun in this I decided to torment them a little longer so patient is the key word here. And I know that Tetris is an old, old game but I just love it and I always play it with my friend on boring staff meetings at work:D

As always I bow my head and my grammar to my wonderful beat **NCISVILLE** for amazing help!

* * *

Stupid kissing games #6

Being alone in a room with Pepper since that eventful meeting on Tuesday, was like trying to catch a mosquito in boxing gloves – absolutely impossible. Tony was even concerned that there were some evil forces playing their parts, because every time he cornered her in her office or his office there was something that got in the way. At the end of the week he decided that he'd had enough of the dance they were doing and since Pepper was starting to behave more and more like her old self, he started thinking that he was delusional and reading into something that wasn't there. '_Wouldn't be the first time' _He thought.

The week had been very intense, there was work pouring down on him and since he stuck with his usual routine, it was pouring down on Pepper to deflect and absorb everything which resulted with her spending her entire day in the office or in the Mansion fighting with papers, registrations, army of lawyers, and all the things that were needed to launch the new weapon. On the bright side, he saw a lot of Rhodey since he was his military liaison, and they'd been having some fun. Fun pretty much meaning going out, drinking (but nothing green), and flirting with every girl that looked his way. So when the next week came Tony was free from weird thoughts concerning his PA, he had resolved the mixed feelings somewhere around Saturday in the back of his car with some model he had just met in the night club where he and Rhodey were partying that night, and life was good. Pepper, _his_ Pepper, was again brisk, bright, and she smiled at him when she brought his coffee in the morning. The only difference from before was that Tony actually paid attention to that and now thought of her as _his_. Yeah, life was good.

The flight to New York was planned on Thursday. There was round of meetings with the board and some military representatives from Washington that were flying in, and what Tony appreciated the most, was the weekend off. He was already packed (not his doing, Pepper had known him long enough to know that he would pack nothing saying that he didn't plan on ever leaving his room, and packed for him before he even though about it.) and sitting in his comfortable jet across from his PA. She was working, but it wasn't uncommon. The past week that was all she hardly ever did and he was fighting boredom with the latest application on his phone. Rhodey couldn't come with them because he had to work and had some training exercise this weekend with some of the new recruits. Tony looked at Pepper for the twentieth time in the past hour and she'd had enough.

"Okay, I can't focus when you are constantly checking if I've finished. Do you need something Mr. Stark?" She asked irritated closing her laptop with a loud click. Her eyes were hurting and she was really, really tired. The whole week was like a living hell for her. She'd had to deal with a lot of the staff and on top of that she'd had to try and sort out her feelings for Tony and with an anguishing amount of effort, put them aside, and locked them away deep inside where they were before, unable to surface every time he looked at her. She almost mustered that level of detachment again. Almost.

"Nothing, I did nothing." He said holding up his hands, wearing that playboy smile on his face "But, since you are done… I'm bored and you can keep me company." He finished innocently. She looked at him disbelievingly but decided just to go for it.

"And what would you like to do?"

"Well, I have some ideas in my mind but you have repeatedly refused to participate in them, so maybe we can just play a game instead." He said still playing innocent and suddenly he saw that Pepper, for a brief second became paler than usual. And since she was a red head, becoming even paler than was normal was a challenge. Her freckles stood out from her face and Tony thought that she looked adorable. But as soon as she got her color back she looked at him questioningly and suspiciously.

"What game?"

Tony could swear that it was a déjà vu experience. Some memory flashed - of him dragging Pepper across an overcrowded hall at some unknown mansion and her identical question still ringing in his ears. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself but he composed himself quickly and answered, "I was thinking Tetris. JARVIS is just too predictable and he is always winning." He grumbled.

"Yes, because you are always distracted when you play against him." Pepper answered and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Game' was a word she wished to never hear from Tony again. _But Tetris is harmless, isn't it? _ She thought trying not to panic. No spinning, no kissing, no bottles if she remembered correctly, only colorful blocks yeah?

"So you do pay attention when I'm playing Miss Potts. And here I always thought you disapproved of the way I spend my time during meetings." He smirked at her. She tried to look offended but failed and just shrugged her shoulder.

"You're not really hiding it." She said defensively. "And since you are not so good at it, it is refreshing to see when you are losing." She said teasingly.

"Oh that's just not acceptable Ms. Potts, now it's a challenge so let's start." Tony pulled his chair closer to her so they would be sitting side by side. A holographic screen grew in front of them and divided into two parts. One screen said MS. POTTS and the second flashed TONY. Then JARVIS' voice was heard emitting from the speaker on Tony's phone.

"Good afternoon Miss Potts I allowed myself to sign your screen and set your color." the AI greeted politely.

"Thank you JARVIS that was very kind of you." Pepper answered and smiled. Tony only shook his head in disbelief. He really needed to see the emotional script for the AI; it was getting softer the artificial little suck – up. The screens flashed and the first line of blocks began to fall. The first couple of rounds were really easy and they spent them laughing at each other's wrong maneuvers. But then it was beginning to get tricky and Pepper really needed to focus to keep up with Tony. Somewhere in the game he got that focused look on his face and she knew that he was really trying to win. And he was good. She almost regretted mocking him at the beginning; she knew very well that when Tony put his mind into something there was no way in the world he would not succeed. She was fairly good at Tetris. She often played it with JARVIS at Tony's place when she was too tired to think about papers and meetings and she was pretty sure the AI would let her win. But now it was Tony on a mission. So she bit her lip and focused even harder.

An hour later they were both almost panting from the effort to put the blocks in their correct places. The blocks were moving with lightning fast speed and it was almost impossible to think where to put them. Pepper cast a look at Tony's screen just in time to see he was making a critical mistake putting the 'L' shaped block at a very tall tower he somehow managed to build. He flinched and looked at her and when he saw her looking at him he frowned, "Hey, no peaking." He said impatiently daring a look at her screen. When he saw that she was doing better, that she didn't have huge tower in the middle of her screen and she was definitely winning, he turned to cheating. It always worked with JARVIS. He snatched her hand and held it down as the next block came down.

"Hey, no cheating!" Pepper was trying to wrestle her hand back and do something with the block at the same time but Tony grabbed her other hand in his too and effectively prevented her from doing anything. "That's not fair Mr. Stark; you just can't lose, can you." She was wrestling her hands fighting to set them free.

"I never said that it would be an honest competition Ms. Potts" He almost boasted. On Pepper screen the blocks were doing what they wanted and usually it was just falling down. In three moves the game was over but neither of them acknowledged that. In the middle of the wrestling Tony almost pulled her into his lap to foil her attempts to save her game. And then he saw that she was close, very close. He could count every freckle on her nose. She was gazing intently into his eyes, her ocean blue, mesmerizing, eyes wide and pupils dilated. It was absolutely breathtaking. She was simply beautiful and that thought almost knocked him off the chair. Pepper, _his_ Pepper, the woman he'd known for ten years was ravishingly beautiful and at close proximity it was breathtaking. He couldn't explain the effect she had on because swore that he stopped breathing.

"Tony, you're hurting me." He suddenly heard her talking in small, soft voice. Reality came crashing down ruining the angel like image he had of her. He was still holding her hands and judging by her hurtful look it was causing her pain. He let go of her immediately.

"Pepper I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking." He spluttered fishing for some semblance of a meaningful apology. Pepper massaged her wrists and shook her head as though trying to clear her mind.

"It's nothing." She reassured, but Tony looked with horror on his face at the red marks on her hands where his hands were seconds before. He didn't realize he was so strong, or maybe Pepper was so fragile. He almost jumped from his chair.

"It's not nothing. God, I'm so sorry." He said his face contorted in guilt. "Can I do something to help?" He combed his hair in that worried way she knew so well.

"Tony it's okay, it really is nothing. I'm fine." She assured him one more time fighting to sound calm and composed when inside she was freaking out.

"It's 1093 to 1067 for Mr. Stark." The artificial voice of JARVIS broke the awkward silence that was between them. Tony had forgotten that the game was still on.

"Looks like you've won Mr. Stark." Pepper was trying to smile to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sorry again." Tony said distracted. "I need a drink."

"We still have a meeting this evening." Pepper warned. Tony only waved his hand. He really needed that drink. There was something seriously wrong with him. He was really hoping that those delusional feelings were long gone but right now he was practically forcing himself to act normal when inside he was mentally kicking himself for hurting Pepper.

Fortunately for him the flight didn't take long after that little game. After half an hour they were landing in New York and then directly driven to SI. The board was waiting for them so they didn't have time to change. The only thing that was a necessity was Tony's pit stop for food consisting of cheeseburgers and fries because he refused to go to talk with '_them_' on an empty stomach. He got back to the car armed with bags from Burger King. To her surprise he fished a box of fries and almost threw them at her.

"I didn't need anything." She started saying.

"Come on you have to eat, we'll be sitting there bored for quite some time." He objected and shoved the fries at her once again. Pepper tentatively took the fries; she knew what he was doing. It was Tony's way of saying 'I'm sorry' in the only way he knew how and she didn't want him to worry about earlier. And she loved those fries; he picked her favorite ones with mayonnaise and mustard which he hated with a passion, so she knew perfectly well he bought them only for her. She was nibbling at her fries looking at Tony who was trying to eat two cheeseburgers at once. Sometimes she was wondered if his brain needed some kind of fuel because when you looked at the way and the amount that man was eating he should be twice his size.

The meeting was agonizingly slow and boring. Pepper rarely said that something was boring in SI, but the board of directors was the exception. Eight people who made mountains out of molehills for everything and didn't understand what was said to them the first time. Tony was patient enough to last an hour with his attention half switched on then she knew perfectly well he was tuned out. Pepper wasn't in much better condition either. The whole day was a disaster. No, not the meeting, it was going smooth but slow. She was going back in her head again and again to their little game on the plane and she was screaming inside for letting it go so far. Her well patched self- control was in shreds and she was reliving everything again. They were so close; she could have sworn she heard his heart beating erratically against her when she was dragged at his knees. For a brief moment she was almost sure he was going to kiss her. This time, he was completely sober and she was both exited and absolutely terrified at the exact same time. There was something in Tony's eyes that she'd only remembered seeing once before; last Saturday with the cursed bottle. It was like he was seeing her for the first time in a whole other light. She was half panicking, half hoping for him to just kiss her senseless and let go. But her brain had kick started somewhere in the middle of her confusion and it told her that she needed to escape. There was no way she would complicate her life like that, becoming involved with her boss. And now she was sitting in a dim lit conference hall listening to some old men explain why selling weapons was such an important job in so many long and sophisticated un-necessary words that she felt dizzy just by listening to them. Or maybe it was Tony's fault, who had somehow managed to put his hand on her chair, consequently sitting even closer to her engulfing her in his intoxicating and unique scent. Pepper wished nothing more than for the day to finally come to an end. She was afraid she would do something stupid, like kiss her boss completely sober and fully aware.

After an eternity, the meeting was over. It was late and they were both extremely tired and confused and neither of them was allowing the other to see that. So the moment they opened the New York apartment door they said their good nights and parted ways.

Tony was lying on his bed fully clothed trying to decide if he was losing his mind, because there was definitely something happening to him and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling. He needed something to straighten his mind. He needed a drink, a party, and a willing companion to end that party and he was determined to get that tomorrow. There was nothing that worked better for him than good old 'no strings attached' sex.

* * *

Note: so please don't kill me, there will be more soon and I promise there will be fluffiness somewhere in that road because my romantic side is just kicking and screaming at me now, but first a little fight :D tbc.

As always I really, really hope to hear from you! So please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK since there is a much better edited version of this chapter ready to go, here it go

(Thanks to all of you who try and read it without the edits) Also I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed I hope you will stay for more chapters!

I would like to thank my beat **NCISVILLE** for the amazing help and patient with me!

* * *

Stupid kissing games #7

Friday started like any other day, Tony was dragged from his bed with the help of coffee and JARVIS. He spent half the time grumbling about the meetings being too early and inconsiderate of his much needed beauty sleep. Pepper smirked in her coffee and sat perched on the sofa in the NY apartment watching very sleepy Tony ramble like he did every morning. Going to bed early yesterday had proven to be a great solution. She'd had time to compose herself, to have a serious one-on-one conversation with her heart, and to finally shut the damn thing off, if only for today. So now she felt fresh and ready for a day of droning, dreary meetings. Tomorrow they would finally be going back home and she would be free take Sunday off no matter what. It was decided and settled with her head, and reluctantly with her heart, and she was at some level, however small, of peace. The sight of Tony all mussed and confused deterred some of that iron self-control that she had mustered from last night, but it was just too cute to not look at him. He hated the apartment, he loved the city, but California was where he felt at home that it always took him time to find his place again in the city. There was no workshop here and it was really one of the major downfalls of the apartment. Normally he would be sitting in his chair or on his beaten up sofa in his shop trying to muster strength for the boring day to come and here there was no such place. He walked back and forth from the tall windows gulping his hot, dark coffee in a frustrated manner. Pepper thought that he looked like a lion in a cage. A magnificent creature closed in too small a space and it got more dangerous every minute.

"As much as I've got used to it Tony, I don't think the board would appreciate you showing up in your sleeping clothes." Pepper said after a half an hour of just watching him pace. He definitely didn't care that he wasn't dressed for the office yet. Tony didn't have pj's on per se. He usually just had on last night's clothes or whatever he'd left on when he went to sleep (yes your imagination was running wide now and yes sometime it was nothing but he generally didn't walk in 'that' around). He currently was wearing one of his undershirts and some old jeans she didn't recognize.

"Yeah, you're probably right but if I have anything to say about it, and since I'm the CEO I should, can't we just have the meeting here? Then I won't have to change since it's my house and I could wear whatever I want." He said walking back to his bedroom. The rest of the sentence was muffled by the walls when he walked in.

"I don't know if the Washington military representatives would appreciate that." She called after him rolling her eyes. She heard some unhappy grunting coming from the walk in closet.

On the contrary to Tony she was awake and ready an hour ago. Pepper was dressed in one of her office dresses, knee length, light grey. Her hair was pinned in an elegant bun at the back of her head and she looked nothing but professional. The only thing that was un-usual was her shoes, which where light beige in color, still very high heeled, but not her usual black. She had woken up, showered, dressed, and started arranging the day an hour before she even thought of waking up Tony. It wasn't until coffee and breakfast were made and ready that she even considered waking her sleeping boss, because without the magic of caffeine and food it was impossible to get him out of bed. When it came to getting Tony out of bed he was still a teenager with a sleeping disorder.

After a couple of minutes Tony stumbled back from the bedroom buttoning up his light blue shirt. His dark grey tie hung loosely around his neck un-tied and his light gray jacket hung on his forearm. _'God he's handsome.'_ Pepper allowed herself to just stare for some time as he fumbled with the button at his collar. After the third failed attempt he muttered something angrily and let the button stay loose. Then he moved on to tying his tie leaving it askew and loose at the neck. Sometimes Pepper wondered if he did it on purpose just so she would straighten it out. On numerous occasions when she wasn't around, Tony was wearing perfectly buttoned and tie knotted shirts.

"Sir if you want to be on time I kindly suggest leaving now." JARVIS voice sounded from walls and Tony looked even more frustrated.

"Did you talk to him about nagging me here as well Miss Potts?" He asked irritated more with his AI than his PA as he put on his jacket.

Pepper gracefully rose from the sofa and answered calmly, "I had nothing to do with that, he is just trying to help. What is wrong with you and ties?" She said coming closer to him and without thinking grabbed his shirt collar to button it up and readjusted his tie. Tony looked at her as she re-arranged his shirt and straightened his suit jacket. She smelled nice. He remembered that scent, vanilla and some flower that he couldn't recognize, with a hint of fresh brewed coffee. It was amazing and he, without thinking, inhaled the scent deeply enjoying the feeling it gave him in the pit of his stomach. She was busily fighting with his tie and he was just staring at her. Yet again memories of soft pink lips and piercing blue eyes flashed in front of his eye as he gazed at the original ones from close proximity. He was stunned of how aware he was of her closeness; he could swear the she could hear his heart beating somehow uneven against his ribs. But then she was done with his suit and stepped back from him. He had to focus again and tried to think up some cheeky comment. Then he happened to glance down at her shoes and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Nice shoes Miss Potts, was there a shortage in black?" Pepper blushed, she actually blushed. Her cheeks became pink and her freckles disappeared for a couple minutes and to Tony's outstanding surprise he liked to make her blush. That was new. Sure, he liked to make her uncomfortable with his flirty remarks, and he sometimes liked to tease her just to watch her get frustrated, but he had never had the need to make her blush. Yeah, that was definitely new and some part of him actually liked it.

"What? Is there something wrong with my shoes Mr. Stark?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, not at all Ms. Potts. I could compliment your legs some more but I know you don't appreciate that and I quote here, 'very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit' and all". He confessed, a smug smile on his face. '_Back to banter_.' Tony thought. It was safe, it was normal for them, and there was no blushing involve. She just rolled her eyes, took her purse and documents, and headed for the door. Tony trotted after her smirking and unashamedly ogling her legs. It was going to be an ordinary day, no more thinking about making Pepper Potts blush.

The meetings had gone smoothly much to Pepper's immense delight. The military representatives were beyond happy and if they'd had the chance they would have signed the documents then and there. They were even so excited that they went as far as to invite Tony for tomorrows Army Family Day in the Central Park which he politely (as for his standard) accepted. He even said with a smile that he would do everything in his power to be there and since she knew he would do absolutely nothing to try and attend. Pepper bit her lip and wrote it off as another thing she would be attending in his place as his PA. She only hoped that they would still be flying back home late tomorrow because she was still really looking forward to her Sunday alone.

The day went by agonizingly slow, but it was progressing and by five they were finally free. After a quick meal with a couple of the SI board members who'd insisted on meeting in less formal circumstances, Tony was finally free to do what he wanted. Much to his most utmost and delighted surprise when they returned to the apartment Rhodey was sitting on one of the sofas. He technically was still doing a training exercise, but since they involved flying why not make a pit stop at the NY base just to check up. Tony almost ran to his friend immensely glad to see his friend and not an hour later he was changing into some more casual clothes to put last night's plan in motion. And with Rhodey there it would be even easier.

Pepper was adding some last minute corrections to the legal papers that the military would have to sign as she sat alone in one of the offices the apartment had. She briefly wondered if throughout the ten years Tony had ever used one of them for more than a phone call. When said person stuck his head through the door she almost jumped.

"Rhodey and I are taking off for the night Pepper." Said a very smug looking Tony who was wearing a dark shade of blue jeans, a light grey shirt and his trademark dark shades. He paused before leaving and looked like he was considering something. To her surprise he spoke again and asked, "Would you like to go with us?"

'_Wow that's a first' _Pepperthought extremely surprised. Tony never, like ever, asked her to go with him and Rhodey anywhere with the exception of some weapon presentation. She was fighting not to look surprised when she answered, "No, thank you Mr. Stark. I think I've had enough of your parties to last me the rest of my life, but have a nice evening."

Tony only grinned at her, shrugged his shoulders, and vanished from the door. _'Did I just invite Pepper to go with me?' _He wondered with disbelief._ 'No I just tried to be polite.' S_omething in his head answered. _'And since when do I try to be polite?' _The other side argued_._ He went back to the living room where Rhodey was waiting for him and they both headed for the door. "Man I need a drink like now." Tony said as they left through the door.

It was late when Pepper woke with a start. She looked around blinking, slightly confused, trying to remember where she was. She saw her familiar room in the apartment in New York and glanced at the bed side clock. 2:43 glared at her. She wondered what woke her up because she was not a light sleeper especially after such a long, emotionally trying day. Then she heard some muffled noise coming from inside the apartment. It sounded like broken glass and she was almost sure it was the same sound that woke her up in the first place. She frowned and for couple seconds she panicked thinking that someone was in the apartment but then she heard laughing and music being turned up louder. It was most definitely Tony and Rhodey returning from their night out. She got up to check if she was right and to make.

She got to the living room just in time to see Tony trying to shove some broken glass under the carpet with his shoe. He wasn't alone. There was Rhodey and three very pleasure-seeking, looking girls. One of them was plastered to Tony's left side wearing a very skimpy, very silver flashing dress, with blond hair waving at her back. She was trying to hold her drink in one hand while unbuttoning Tony's shirt with the other. He wasn't paying much attention to her ministration since he was busy making another drink after the first one landed on the floor. There was dance music blasting from the living room speaker and much to Pepper's horror giggling coming from every direction. Tony's attempts to pour another drink failed when the girl, currently groping him, was trying to unbuckle his belt and the glass he was filling went crashing to the floor again. Rhodey was happy and drunk as he danced with one of the girls, but that was the least of Pepper's concern.

Pepper was never mad or jealous during the previous ten years of finding Tony in less than innocent circumstances, but right now she was almost seeing in red. She didn't know how to deal with all the angry feelings floating in her eyes at the sight of Tony. Just as another glass hit the floor Tony laughed, said something funny, (because the girl attached to him laughed) and he took a huge swig straight from the bottle. Then he saw Pepper. He froze half putting down the bottle and for a second something flashed on his face but then that Stark smug smile she knew all too well took its place and he unhooked himself from his friend and almost glided in Pepper's direction. In other circumstances he would have looked extremely sexy but right now, (and mostly because it was not her doing) Pepper thought darkly, his unbuttoned shirt and loose belt was nothing but an indication of his desires for the night and for the first time Pepper was so mad at his sleeping arrangements to consider slapping him and going back to sleep. But she was Pepper Potts, famous for her composure, self-control, and she mustered the rest of her will power to act accordingly.

"Ms. Potts care to join us?" Tony's voice echoed, laced with alcohol just enough to let her now that he was quite drunk but nothing like the last time.

"Well thank you Mr. Stark I think I will pass but I would appreciated you could be more quiet because someone has to go to tomorrow's events you so kindly accepted." She crossed her arms and only then registered she was wearing her pajamas. Her very short, dark blue nightgown pajamas that barely went down her thighs and barely covered her chest. She definitely should have thought to put something on before leaving her bedroom. And judging by the look on Tony's face and the way he was ravishing her with his eyes she definitely should have put on layers upon layers because now there was so much more for him to see.

"You should definitely dress like that for work Pepper." He said dragging his eyes back to her eyes from her long legs in a painfully slow motion making her uncomfortable and at the same time very hot. "That would most definitely catch my attention."

"I can see that. Now, going back to more pressing matters, would you mind reducing the volume and trying to spare some of the glasses." She said still trying to be professional.

"Right now 'pressing matters' are the only thing I can think of Miss. Potts." Tony said meeting her eyes with his smoldering hot ones and she almost lost her grip over herself right then and there. There was such a fire in Tony's chocolate brown eyes that she couldn't stop looking into them. She could feel her cheeks beginning to flush and she was starting to shake involuntarily. Tony took a small step in her direction and she didn't back away, she couldn't breathe, not to mention walk. She could feel her knees going week and in her stomach something alive and tickling sprang to life. Tony almost took another step but at that time his new girl came looking for him and plastered herself on his back.

"Tony you promised me something." She purred into his ear but Pepper was close enough to hear it. And all fire forgotten, she felt only ice inside. That funny warm feeling in the pit of her stomach just froze and now small splinters of ice were piercing her inside. She felt confused still looking into Tony's eyes and for a second he almost looked disappointed and angry for the interruption. But then he switched on his playboy mode and plastered a sly grin on his face.

"I will be right back with you I will just resolve some things with my PA here." He said the dark and sexy voice breaking eye contact with Pepper. She had seconds to compose herself when inside she just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Skimpy clothed and skinny blonde finally unhooked herself from Tony's back and headed back over to the bar. He turned around to Pepper.

"You wanted to resolve some things Mr. Stark?" She asked in the coldest tone she could muster. "I would hurry up, your date is waiting."

"Is there something you want to tell me Pepper or is this just jealousy coming from you?" He said jokingly but it wasn't entirely in a light tone. She could tell him so many things, she could definitely have scream at him until her throat was sore and he still wouldn't have understood what she was feeling, so she turned to irony.

"Oh please like I could be jealous of you; it would be a full time job and since I already have one…" She regretted the words the second they left her mouth, but Tony only dangerously narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would not take that personally Ms. Potts." He said trying to sound easy but some edge in his voice made her even angrier.

"Like anything you ever would." She shot at him without thinking.

Tony frowned and narrowed his blazing eyes. "Are we actually going to talk about responsibility right now?" He accused gloomily.

Pepper knew better than to say anything, but she was just so angry and hurt (yes that was the feeling which was splitting her inside – hurt) that her sense of logic somehow switched off. Once again Tony was behaving as he usually did and she could deal with it as long as she never saw it, but it was becoming more and more difficult to actually see him with other women. So she didn't think, she just spoke what was boiling inside.

"No, we've never had that conversation Mr. Stark. It was more a monologue. I talked, you ignored me." She finished her eyes shooting daggers into his dark ones.

"It's not my fault that I've never learned how to be responsible." He defended. Now she knew she had seriously pissed him off but she was just as mad as he was.

"No, you never wanted to learn that Mr. Stark and don't come running for help tomorrow morning. " She shot back boldly, mustering her courage fueled by anger and hurt. But Tony's ultimate answer left her breathless.

"And since when did we become married that you could lecture me on responsibilities Pepper?" That sentence rang between them after rolling off Tony's tongue they both looked at each other both uncomfortable and scared and a little ashamed. Pepper felt like someone had just ripped a piece of her heart into little tiny shreds. After what took a lifetime, her professional part finally wrenched control and shut down her rampaging, out of control heart.

"You're right Mr. Stark. I had absolutely no right to say anything and I apologize. It wasn't my place to say anything." She said in small voice taking a step back effectively putting a comfortable amount of space between them.

Tony looked like he was trying to say something. He was staring in her eyes trying to seek answers there as his mouth hung agape waiting for the words to come but just when he finally began to speak, "Pepper…" a voice interrupted him.

"Tony!" The blond girl called from across the room wearing nothing but a plush white robe she had somehow found from somewhere. Tony combed his hair with his hand in frustrated manner, trying to sort through all the thoughts in his head and then he turned back to Pepper again.

"Yes, well, I think I'll go and be irresponsible again now." He muttered, pulling at his hair again and leaving Pepper where she stood. It took her seconds to run to her room and hours to force herself not to cry, and she just wished she wouldn't hear anything from Tony's irresponsible activates. And she didn't.

Tony on the other hand came back to his blond companion, for thirty minutes. The fight with Pepper was playing in his mind on repeat. To say that she had killed his buzz would have been the understatement of the year. He was fuming inside and was considering storming back to her bedroom to finish the argument once and for all. But he wasn't sure what he would do because as much as he wanted to scream at her for lecturing him; he also wanted nothing more than to crush his lips to her's just to shut her up, consequences be damned.

So when thirty minutes later he was ushering his new-old almost one night stand through the door with a taxi waiting downstairs he was seriously considering having his mental health checked. Frustrated, confused, and worried he retreated to his bedroom and crashed on the bed. That night his dreams were filled with hurt filled, piercing, blue eyes and it certainly wasn't a good night's sleep.

* * *

**NOTE: please leave a review I really want to know what do you think about this chapter and I promise the next one is better and it will be here asap! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you very much for all your support and reviews, they really made me do it and write even more that I intended to and definitely faster!

**Also and always many thanks to my wonderful beta NCISVILLE for her amazing help with this story and just for being so patient and kind to me! **

* * *

Stupid kissing games #8

Army Family Day was being held in one of the central park in New York. There were children's attractions, open air restaurants and bars all around the park. In the center there was a stage where a concert would be held in the evening with a surprise guest. The weather was un-deniably beautiful. The sun was shining and there was no sign of storm clouds in the sky. Everywhere around there were people with children, most of them in military uniforms, surrounded by their families. It was early afternoon when Pepper finally got there and after some persuasion Rhodey had agreed to go with her since she didn't know many people from the military and he could use the event to make some friends. Tony steadfastly refused to go, using not so many words, they resembled closely to the word 'No' repeated a couple of times mostly to Rhodey since Pepper didn't talk or go near him unless it was extremely necessary.

Suddenly the spacious New York apartment became too small for the both of them as they both tried very hard to avoid each other. And anyone who had ever tried to avoid someone knew that it was somehow suddenly impossible. It was as if there was some other force playing with them, repeatedly forcing them to pop into one another. So when Pepper was finally headed out the door to pay the much deserved respect to all the Military Families she was beyond relieved to be free from Tony's presence.

It wasn't the first time they'd had an argument, oh God no. In those ten years they'd fought with each other all the time over papers, meetings, drinking, stupid purchases, or just the type food to order, or even Tony's ties, but they'd never fought quite like they did last night. Sure, there had been tense moments between them over the years and the silent treatment had been given multiple times (mostly from her), but she'd never felt so confused or so hurt after fighting with him. She had always thought that she was one of the very few people who could talk Tony to her ideas and opinions and she hoped that it wasn't only because she was his PA. She knew that Tony considered her as a friend, he'd even said it a couple times over the years and she cherished those memories. But yesterday his words had made her consider all those times and his behavior over the past ten years.

So when they bumped into each other in the morning as they each got breakfast she couldn't look into his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he didn't look good. He was wearing last night clothes and hadn't shaved but she was still fuming with anger and fighting with this little of her that still cared madly about him to just shut up, so she remained silent. Tony grumbled something that sounded like "Morning." and she sort of said it back but she wasn't sure if it was loud enough for him to actually hear and almost ran past him to her small office to prepare for the day. Later that morning Rhodey stumbled into her office trying to ask what was wrong with Tony but she just shrugged her shoulders and played dumb. It wasn't the smartest or bravest move she'd ever made but she didn't care at the moment. She immediately changed the topic to the Army Family Day and the invitation she'd (well Tony) received and after brief persuasion Rhodey was in.

When she was ready to leave she knew very well that she had to go and ask her boss if he was going to attend the event (even though she already knew the answer), so she composed herself as best as she could and went to find Tony. He was sitting in one of the offices she thought he'd never used with some blueprints flashing from every wall and window as JARVIS' voice came through the speakers presenting something. When he saw her, for just a fraction of second he locked his eyes with her and muted the AI.

Not waiting for his question or comment she asked him if he wanted to go and then the short answer came back, "No." Normally she would argue with him, even try to convince him to come offering the opportunity of a free alcohol and women, but today she only nodded and hurried out the door.

Now, she was sitting at one of the table filed with many generals and lieutenants. It was definitely Rhodey's planet because he was admittedly talking with some of them and she was holding another drink trying to come up with a plan on how to deal with all things, unfortunately nothing was coming to her.

Back in the apartment Tony was fighting with JARVIS over some minor equation and he was putting all his fury from the night before into his argument. He didn't know why he was so angry and with who he was angry with; Pepper, himself or Tina or Tania from last night for not being more persistent in staying. He hated not having answers and he meant immediate answers from last two weeks. He didn't know what to think about last night's conversation with Pepper and he most definitely didn't have a clue what had come over him to even be able to say that last comment when some small part of him wondered, 'W_hy aren't we married?_'.

So there he sat in his office he'd never used before, frustrated beyond belief. The only thing that cheered him up somehow was the thought of getting back home that evening and either smashing something into pieces just to put it back together or going somewhere and indulging himself in drinking and mind blowing sex. He was still pondering what would be the better solution when JARVIS said something that wasn't connected with the project. "…and Sir, may I suggest heading for the airport now as your flight home is scheduled to leave in thirty minutes." Tony looked up, getting out from his train of thoughts and looking around the now dim lit room. It was getting dark outside and the view of the sun going down was quite remarkable. Pepper and Rhodey would probably be waiting for him at the airport. For a brief moment he considered being late just to wind Pepper up even more but shook his head and decided that he had strained his wired relationship with her last night well enough.

He assumed their luggage was already waiting on the plane since he wasn't able to find any suitcases in the living room. He powered down all his work, pocketed his phone, and threw on his dark leather jacket. Somewhere in the middle of the day he had taken a quick shower, decided that he didn't have the energy to shave, and just put on some fresh, dark gray, T shirt and blue jeans and ever since had been hiding in his office.

He was heading to his car parked in the underground garage and just as he was about to take off towards the airport his phone rang and Rhodey's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello." He answered when JARVIS automatically put the phone call on speaker.

"Tony is Pepper with you?" Rhodey asked without even acknowledging his friend's greeting or offering one of his own.

"What do you mean with me? She was with you at that military thing." Tony said trying to fight some mild nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes she was, but she left like an hour ago. I was sure she headed to the apartment to drag you to the airport so I phoned her but she didn't answer." Rhodey explained his words flying quickly off his lips. "I'm on the plane waiting for you."

"No she isn't with me. I haven't seen her since this afternoon." Tony answered already thinking about how to find his missing PA. "Hold on". He ended the call and said, "JARVIS run a GPS track on Miss Potts' phone." He didn't know if the AI detected the slight worried tone of his voice because without any objection a flashing red dot came on his car screen.

"Miss Potts' phone is currently logging from the Dark Knight Club in Manhattan, Sir." Came the artificial answer.

"Directions." Tony barked to his AI and it dutifully input the fastest way to get to the club. "Call Colonel Rhodes."

"Tony?" Answered Rhodey.

"I found her." Tony said half amused, half concerned "I think you might want to wait a little longer for us, hold the plane." He smiled at his last comment. It was his plane and he constantly was late for it and the crew had grown so accustomed to his tardiness that it would have been out of character if he'd actually arrived on time. This time however he would be late thanks to none but always punctual Pepper Potts.

Tony parked the car in front of said club and ran inside. He knew that there was nothing wrong with Pepper but he was half curious, half mad that she was late going to the airport and didn't tell him she would be. And he most definitely wanted to know why she had chosen a night club of all places to go to and be late. When he entered the place it wasn't crowded. It was only around 6pm so not many people were there do to the irregular early hour. There were some people dancing, half of the tables were taken, and there were some people sitting by the bar. Then he saw her sitting at the bar, her famous red locks were a nice giveaway. She was sitting on one of the tall bar chairs with her back to the entrance and him. She'd somehow changed from when he'd last saw her because Pepper's hair was cascading down her back in gentle locks and she wasn't wearing her jacket. Instead there was a light grey dress revealing quite a bit of her cream back. Tony almost did a double take looking at her from the entrance, but then scolded himself and walked closer. At a closer look she wasn't alone. On the other chair beside her sat a brown haired man with whom she chatted with interest. Tony didn't know what was the feeling in the pit of his stomach but it was close enough to a punch in the gut. He couldn't describe it any other way. Finally he stood behind her and the guy she was talking to spotted him and stopped talking.

"Miss Potts what are you doing here?" He asked in a light tone surprising her and earning a startled sound from her. He was fighting so hard not to smirk at her then. Pepper turned around and locked eyes with him, surprise mixed with a slight hint of panic in her stunning blue eyes.

"Tony… I mean Mr. Stark what are you …." She quickly corrected herself. It was long time agreement of theirs that they would not refer to each other using first names in front of the others. There was enough gossip about their ongoing romance to put water to that mill.

"Aaa…" He warned "I asked you first." Tony finished trying hard not to grin. She had such a cute look on her face; he almost could see how she fought to focus on the situation. But then that guy she was talking to ('The Jerk', Tony had named him for future reference. He was known to name things quick and easy to remember. He had more important things to remember than other's unimportant names.) stood from his chair and extended a hand in Tony's direction and began to say something.

"Mr. Stark, I'm Adam Brown I've worked for Stark Industries for couple of years…" He tried to sound professional but every second that Tony didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention made him to slow down.

"Great." Tony waved his hand in his direction ignoring completely his extended hand. Everyone knew he hated people touching him and he avoided it at all costs. "Irrelevant… I'm talking with her….so" He insisted still looking at Pepper. She frowned at him for being impolite and Tony knew that look like the back of his hand.

"I was invited here." She answered offended after a long pause. Thinking was hard. Pepper wondered absent-mindly if someone put something in her drink because she had one big thick fog in her mind and could only stare into those dazzling Stark eyes of his.

"I can see that, but I'm asking what are you doing here and not on the plane which is now waiting on both of us." Tony said amused. He couldn't help it, he just liked making her uncomfortable and ever since he'd discovered that she was cute when she blushed he did everything and anything to get her to do so.

"Oh my God I completely forgot." She was truly surprised and horrified. In Tony's mind something snapped. He remembered every time he was late to something and he couldn't imagine his Pepper doing the same things which always made him late (or he could but with him). Maybe because of that, the next sentence came a little too harsh for his liking.

"It must have been one hell of a conversation that you would forget your ride home." He finished bitterly. But Pepper had the time to compose herself just enough to hop at his level of irony.

"Are you trying to tell me something Mr. Stark or is this just jealousy coming from you?" The sentence from last night came back and slapped him right in the face. He'd learned a long time ago that Pepper was an even rival in banter but he didn't suspect he would be hearing his own words being thrown back at him so fast. If she had felt last night anything remotely similar to what he felt right now, he knew he had definitely been an ass.

"I … what?" He stammered. Pepper smiled a small victory smile and it made him even more uncomfortable. Adam something had left them alone long ago but it was the first time Tony noticed the fact.

"Maybe I was planning to stay in New York one more day. It is my day off tomorrow and I still have the keys to the apartment." She continued more confident. Tony did the only thing he knew how to do best. He changed the topic.

"Are you drunk?" He asked in disbelief. He had seen the empty glass in front of her smelt the faint scent of alcohol coming from her. There was no better defense than an attack after all.

"That's just rude Mr. Stark; I think that we can go now." Pepper answered with a huff and tried to hop down from the tall chair on which she sat but somehow lost her balance and Tony's quick reflex came in handy. He grabbed her by her forearm preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Wow… Miss Potts you are drunk." He said using his other hand to steady her but she still swayed slightly and closed her eyes for a brief moment to try and collect her bearings. Tony knew that feeling all too well. Sitting drinking was easy but walking… somehow your legs no longer were yours and there was no connection between the nerves and the brain. Yeah he knew that feeling from experience way too much.

"No I'm not; it's just these stupid shoes. I hate high heels…." Pepper stammered and tried to straighten herself only failing miserably and tried to sit down again. Tony's hands came and supported her.

"Pepper…" Came his now concerned voice. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut trying hard to stop the room from spinning. She knew she had drunk too much and on top of that Tony's closeness was giving her this light headed feeling that was not doing any favors for her balance problems.

"Okay I think I might have drank one too many vodka martinis today, but that doesn't mean I'm drunk…" She mumbled and stopped fighting with her body and just leaned on Tony's shoulder.

It was cute and it was so nice to hold her close to him. He could breathe in her perfume now slightly laced with alcohol and her hair was in his face which was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

"Sure you aren't…" He whispered close to her ear. Because she was so close and he was able to do it, without thinking he pulled her closer to him supporting her weight on his side. He could get used to that. He breathed in Pepper again and sighed, yeah he could definitely get used to that.

"Tony…" Came her muffled voice since she was talking pressed to his shoulder.

"Huh …" He murmured back taking every second to be close to her.

"I think I could sleep on you…" She mumbled half incoherent snuggling more into his shoulder. If this was how drunken Pepper behaved he should definitely try to get her drunk more often, like all the time. If that meant he could take care of her and unashamedly hold her in his arms he would purposely get her drunk.

"I've had worse." He confessed jokingly. "Come on Pepper, let's get you home." He said walking with her to the door.

She fell asleep in the car the moment he put her in the seat. He jogged over to the driver's side and started the engine sneaking a quick look at Pepper again. She was snuggled in the seat with a peaceful look on her face. He knew there would be no flying today. He sent a quick message to Rhodey not wanting to wake her up her by talking on the phone. When they arrived back at the apartment Tony wondered for a moment if he should wake her up but quickly decided against that. There was a private elevator that went straight to the apartment so no one would see him carry her in. He hoisted her in his arms without any effort she was lighter than he had imagined and she didn't even stir when he kicked the car door shut. The ride to the apartment was short and much to Tony's disappointment he had to let her go faster that he actually wanted. Walking into the suite he kicked open her bedroom door and gently lay her on her bed. She mumbled something incoherent that sounded close to "Don't go…" and grabbed his shoulder.

Tony gently removed her hand from his forearm hating to do it and said softly, "I'll be right back." He closed the door and took his phone. After briefly talking with Rhodey and the pilot, they decided that the plane would take Colonel Rhodes back to his training base since he'd delayed the exercise by eight hours and would return once more tomorrow to take Pepper and Tony back to California. He lied smoothly to Rhodey that there were last minute arrangements for the presentation that he needed to attend and that was where Pepper had disappeared to. There was no reason Rhodey didn't believe. He hung up and looked around wondering what he should do. He fished some pills from the medicine cabinet and found some water. He could at least do that and it was standard procedure that he'd seen Pepper do for him so many times.

In the meantime he shrugged off his leather jacket; there was no reason to wear it since they wouldn't be going anywhere. Minutes later he was back in Pepper's room. She hadn't moved. She was lying sprawled on the bed, her red hair scattered on the white pillow and Tony froze in the door, she looked perfect and somewhat angelic. He couldn't remember when he'd last seen her sleeping, if ever, but the sight in front of his eyes was mesmerizing. He came closer and set the medicine and water on the night stand. Then he pulled the covers up and tucked her in.

When he was rearranging the cover close to her shoulders she half opened her eyes and grabbed his hand again. "You said you'd be back." She mumbled half asleep. Tony smiled and sat on the corner of the bed. He didn't pull his hand away which was still resting in her small one. Out of pure instinct he reached with the other hand and tucked a stray strand of hair from her face. She sighed with something that sounded like pure pleasure. The whole situation was utterly out of place. Tony felt like he was in a different reality and definitely not his normal self. He stroked Pepper's cheek disbelievingly, enjoying every moment of the small ministration, and watched the peaceful and relaxed smile on her face, their laced hands snuggled close to her body.

After what seemed like a lifetime she opened her eyes one more time, and he didn't move. He was still holding her hand in one of his own; the other caressing her cheek. "Hi" He murmured locking his eyes with her.

"Hi back." She whispered back hoarsely. No interruption, no phone calls, no planes to go to, no meetings, no nothing, Tony finally had his moment alone in more than perfect circumstances.

"What are you not telling me Miss Potts?" He asked in a low voice not taking his hand off her.

"Should I tell you chronologically or alphabetically?" She answered trying to joke but she was still quite drunk and alcohol was always like a truth serum for her. If she wasn't so wasted her brain would have been screaming at her to shut up instantly. But Tony saw his window of opportunity and he knew it wasn't technically fair to take advantage of her current state but he was could finally get answers and that's what he needed.

"Well in light of more present circumstances, what is going on here…with us?" He asked knowing perfectly well that she knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She was trying to sober up fast and fight the warm feeling Tony's hands were giving her but she couldn't.

"Seriously Pepper? Deflection? I invented that." He laughed "You're avoiding me. There is something seriously wrong when ever we're staying in one room together. Plus, I've never and I repeat never, seen you drunk not to mention needing to drag you back home."

Pepper tried to buy herself some time by freeing her hand and grasping the water bottle he put at the nightstand. Fighting the urge to just to tell him everything and be done with it she tried to take a side with either her head or her heart.

"The bottle won't help you Pepper. You still have to answer." Tony said in low voice, dark eyes boring holes in her.

She lowered the water bottle. "The bottle is the main reason I'm in this situation." She mumbled not looking into his eyes. Tony narrowed his eyes, this game of twenty questions wasn't his favorite.

"What?"

"You're dangerous around bottles Mr. Stark, especially when alcohol is involved." She finally answered still avoiding eye contact her voice slightly nervous. She was giving him a hint, a small one, the only one she could afford to give him without just spilling her guts and right then and there sign her resignation. If he remembered anything, if his mind cared enough to wrench that memory from his fogged mind he could decide what to do with that.

"If I remember correctly the alcohol is in bottles…" He answered sounding stupid even to himself but he was busy trying to put the pieces together in head.

"Empty bottles that are used as an equivalent to roulette…" She whispered the final hint, the only one she had left with. She was fighting to look into his eyes her own shining with unshed tears and she could have sworn that the intensity of his dark, brown eyes sobered her up momentarily. Then something flashed in his eyes. She could almost see in slow motion when he narrowed his eyes and then opened them wide.

'_Oh my God'_ was the first thing that came to his mind when the memory of one night not so long ago came crashing to him. David's party, that stupid wager with him, and finally all the pieces fell into place. Soft pink lips and blue eyes, Pepper's scent, and his hands in her hair and the kiss. They had kissed that night! And it wasn't a friendly peck on the lips either. Finally he could remember all his feelings from that night, and the realization came crashing down on him. That's why he was so drunk that night, because after she had run away from him after that kiss he had drunk trying to either forget or muster the courage to face her next day. And most definitely ever since that night he had wanted to do it again.

Suddenly he framed her head in his hands and upon seeing her startled look he halted and just stared into her piercing blue eyes. His hands brushed her cheek on their own accord and peered in her eyes seeking both permission and the truth. But she saved him from the decision and a second later she crushed her lips against his forgetting about all professionalism.

* * *

**NOTE: **OK this is the chapter for all of You who just whished he just finally remember! (Fristly I never intented to make him remeber anything but You kind of made me do it:))) One more to go and I think there will be an epilogue and if I will have enough cookies (reviews) a sequel :D let me know if you would like to read it. As always your opinions are very welcomed but since I only recently discovered to my great regrets that not all reviews are nice, please if you intended to be rude you can skip it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK before YOU all will kill me for the delay (work is killing me) and everything, **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED** this story. Being able to write this and knowing that it was actually good enough to read was AMAZING to say the least! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Like always many thanks to my amazing beat NCSIVILLE for her amazing help!

* * *

Stupid kissing games #ch9

It was amazing, it was earthshattering, and it was completely - not weird and it was the most surprising feeling that Tony had ever experienced, kissing his PA. It was not weird on the contrary actually. It was something that he could do every day with pleasure for the rest of his life. She tasted like vanilla and alcohol, it was intoxicating and he knew he couldn't have enough of that ever. He could feel her hands coming into his hair pulling him closer and he eagerly let her. After what took a lifetime he reluctantly ended the kiss when air was a necessity and rest his head against hers. He had problems focusing his sight, everything was foggy and smelt of Pepper and he wanted nothing more than to return to kiss her. But she was looking at him with horror in her eyes trying to pull away from him and he knew he only had a second to say it was all right and hold her close to him. But all coherent thoughts were non-existent at the moment and all he could think about were her lips so close to him.

"We have done this before." He murmured huskily against her cheek, planting a feather like kiss on it. She was breathing frantically against him and he could feel her erratic pulse against his hands as he was held her face gently. With enormous effort he dragged his eyes back to hers trying to tell her with his eyes that this was all right. He could see that she was freaking out inside and was fast thinking her way out of this but as long as he had anything to say about that he wouldn't let her run away this time.

"Sort of." She answered finally finding her voice looking desperately in his eyes.

"Wow I can't believe I didn't remember that." He answered honestly really wondering how on earth he could forget something like that.

"You were drunk if I remember, and it wasn't a big deal…" She wasn't looking at him but he didn't let her go still holding her face and lightly brushing her cheek with his finger.

"Pepper…" She didn't even glance at him, she only started shivering more staring down at his chest. "Pepper…look at me."

"I can't." She practically choked and he felt something punch him in the gut.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with this." He tried to assure her but he couldn't even convince himself with his shaking tone.

"There is like everything wrong with this and it had only happened because I had too much to drink and I think I need to …." She was rambling still looking down trying to fight her way from his embrace but she didn't do a good job with that.

"Pepper stop it." He forced her to look at him pulling her head up to look into her eyes and he saw she had tears in them. He went rigid. Suddenly he didn't know what he supposed to do or say. He would do anything to stop the anguished look on her face. "What do you want?" he whispered. For the first time in his life he was going to let someone else decide the future for him.

If it wasn't Pepper here he would have her pinned in the bed the moment they kissed. Some small part of his mind still considered doing just that, consequences be dammed but it was Pepper, _his_ Pepper, and he would do anything just to make it fine for her and that feeling only was absolutely frightening. Even if he would be forced to forget the last five minutes of his life he would do anything for her. She was too important to him to push her out of his life with something as stupid as his emotions and what he wanted. He had known a long time ago that his life would go to complete shreds if she left. She wasn't just there in his life professionally but she had somehow made her way into his life and more importantly his heart and there was simply no way he could live without her now. Unfortunately he knew her better than anyone, so he was sure that she would not stay if they crossed the invisible professional line they'd drawn up long ago. So when she pulled away from him, he let her go allowing her to get some distance even if it hurt him.

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Free from his arms she bolted from the bed. She somehow looked even paler than an hour before and Tony was almost sure she was going to be sick soon. But he restrained himself from saying anything. She was scared enough and he really hoped she wouldn't bolt from the apartment screaming her resignation so he just sat and wait. She went to the tall window and looked through it, her reflection visible to Tony in the dark glass.

"What I want has nothing to do with what I should do, Tony." She finally said. He rose from the bed fighting the urge to come closer to her, to tell her that this was absolutely amazing, that not being together like that would be a mistake, and that he would do anything she asked of him. But he was still too scared to say anything that might further frighten her and send her packing.

"What should I do?" He had to ask. It was the only thing that was floating in his mind since she'd started panicking. The pause that followed was the longest time Tony'd had to wait on something and his insides were turning to ice every second she stayed silent. Somehow he knew what her answer would be before it came.

"Is it possible that you could just forget last ten minutes, maybe even the last few days." She whispered, almost begging him with her tone. She still didn't look at him as she continued to gaze through the window. The feeling he had inside as she spoke was nothing he'd ever felt before. It was close to suffocating and having his heart ripped from his chest. And if he had a choice he would not to feel anything like that ever again.

"I'd do anything and if this is what you really want…" He said leaving it open ended giving her one last chance with a small hope inside that she would turn around and come running to his arms and just go back to what they'd been doing before his lungs had given out on him.

"Yeah, I think this is what I want." she was crying, he could see it even when she wasn't looking at him. Her reflection in the window was just bright enough to see that. Tony hesitated for a moment but then retreated toward the door. He was reaching for the doorknob when she spoke again.

"Tony..." She composed herself enough to talk again but she still sounded broken. He didn't move waiting for anything that would come. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me I don't want to complicate things…" She trailed off waiting. He turned around trying to muster his old not caring self.

"Hey I'm known for doing stupid things it could easily be written on that list…" He answered nervously trying to smile at her. She tried to smile back but failed miserably. He took a small step in her direction and when she didn't move or say anything against it he walked even closer to her. "I could always claim temporary insanity, wouldn't be the first time. Plus I heard that it always works in court." She almost smiled at his small retort "Just…promise me that I won't see your resignation on my desk tomorrow." He said as more of a plea.

"That could be very problematic Mr. Stark since you rarely use your desk. I would have to tape it to the workshop door." She answered more lightly and Tony silently breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't run away, at least not now and the rest of it he could live with for now.

"You've put quite a lot of thoughts as to where to leave it Miss Potts, have you ever considered leaving it before today?" He asked half joking, half really wondering if she had considered leaving him before.

"Well only like once a week for the past ten years. I have three other places I planned to leave the copies just to be sure." She was starting to sound more and more like her old self and he knew perfectly well that it was just a front.

"That is a very disturbing thought." He finished and it really was to him.

"I know, I would be scared too if anyone knew all my hiding places." She was trying. She really was doing everything to sound and act like she always did and Tony appreciated it. But some small part of him was upset; he didn't want to go back to normal, the last events still playing in his mind.

"Well, I just need to find some new ones then and let you find me there." He needed to end the conversation and just leave the room. His brain was working overtime and analyzing everything while still trying to sound casual and it was becoming more and more difficult for him with every passing second.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." She answered and he knew that she needed to be alone just as much as he did.

"So I can leave you here without the need to bolt out the door." The last question not so without reason for him.

"It's an elevator door, Tony, it could be little difficult to bolt." She answered in tired voice putting her hand to her temple.

"There was never a problem that I didn't find a solution to when forced… so…" He objected. '_Come on just say that you will stay, that I will find you here tomorrow, that you will scream at me and force me not to be late.' _he was thought desperately.

"Yes you can leave me here. I'm beginning to have a massive headache so running away is not in my agenda at the moment." She answered still massaging her temple. Tony fought his hands down and balled them into fists in an attempt to not reach out and touch her face again.

"I would prefer to hear 'never' but that'll do for now." He answered truthfully looking in her eyes one last time. He knew it was dangerous given the proximity they were in but he just couldn't help it.

"Goodnight Tony." She whispered breaking the eye contact and walking to her bathroom.

"G'night Miss Potts." He answered and almost ran from her room.

It was a long night for both of them. Tony spent it on one of the sofas where he crashed after leaving Peppers room going over the events of today and last week over and over again. He couldn't decide what the feeling was in his stomach but it was unpleasant and gut wrenching and he hadn't even had a drop of alcohol and that was saying something. Granted, that he wasn't stable relationship material. God he didn't know anything about it and since no one had ever bothered to write a 'Relationship Guide for Dummies' he was flying blind. He'd never have a good role model at home and he spent most of his teenage years off in boarding school where girls were trophies that you boasted to your friends as much as the latest car or phone you had. When he was older he didn't have the need to analyze his feelings, he rarely acknowledged their existence enough to remember the girl's name when he was charming her to his bed and it was fine. For many years it was fine and he had no need to feel anything but pleasure.

And the perfect woman who had been in his life for almost ten years now somehow had made him feel without ever wanting it and considering things that weren't in his vocabulary. And as long as he was yearning to go back to her bedroom right now and convince her of his point of view in the way he'd become known for he knew he would never do that to her. Because Pepper, _his_ Pepper, was not a one night stand to get rid of in the morning. She was the one to keep and he knew his ability to not care would hurt her sooner or later he stayed where he sat. Because if he didn't then she would leave and that was what he couldn't live with.

It wasn't about all the papers that were always neatly done and ready for him those past ten years. It was the thought that she was with him all the time. That he could talk to her, banter, laugh, and make her angry and she would still be there every morning to bring him coffee and smile at him with that small special smile of hers that she gave no one else but him. Those were the things he couldn't let go from his life and he had no idea what to call the feeling. He knew that the one constant in his life was her with or without the knowledge of how much he was addicted to her presence. Somewhere in the middle of that deep soul searching he managed to fall asleep.

Pepper shut the door to the bathroom and slid her back against it. She sat on stone cold, tile floor trying hard not to cry. Her iron will lasted for all two minutes and then she resolved to wrenching sobs and after what seemed like hours she was able to see again. For just a couple of minutes she could have had everything she had ever dreamed of for so long and she just let it all slip through her fingers and she was so angry with herself, with her composed self that if it was possible she would have poke that side of herself out with a teaspoon. She was irreversibly and inevitably in love with him and just the intensity of that feeling was making her scream in pain. But some small part of her was trying to convince herself that it wasn't the right time. That she wasn't just another notch on his bedpost and another PA that had fallen to his charms (however long she fought it). She deserved something better, God he deserved something better, and if her gut was telling her something it was that they needed to wait. For better times, for him to understand what was happening between them and to truly appreciate that and for her to believe that she was more to him than any other woman had ever been. Pepper somehow crawled back to bed and fell asleep as her tears lulled her to unconsciousness.

The morning came dull and gray in New York. The weather was a reflection of the mood Tony had been feeling ever since he opened his eyes. Pepper emerged from her room not so long after he woke up and went straight to the coffee machine with Tony at her back.

"Morning." He said in a light voice. As much as he was trying to act normal he was still pretty shaken from the last night and the dreams.

"Not so loud." She frowned and shut her eyes holding the cup of coffee she was handing to him little too hard.

"The medicine didn't work?" He asked real concern in his voice now as he took the coffee mug she handed him and took a huge gulp.

"Haven't had time, just swallowed it." She answered just above a whisper after sipping her coffee.

"So… I can't see any resignation papers here… that mean we all good?" He urged wanting some assurance that there would be no hell that was going to break lose any second.

"I sent them to your email…" She joked. He knew that look in her eye all too well. It was the rare moment that she allowed herself to banter with him, to give him a taste of his own medicine and he was so happy now watching her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Good, then I'll not go unbolt the door." He answered in a delightful tone. That was good, that was normal that was them like any other day, and the world was back on track. "The plane is due at ten." He informed her in a casual tone.

"So we better get going." She checked the time. They have just enough time to get to the airport and not be late.

"Whatever you say Miss Potts." He answered sitting comfortably in one of the kitchen chairs. She was looking at him from over the brim of her mug.

"Didn't you just say you have to unbolt the door?" It was so good to be able to tease him and watch his eyes brighten as he narrowed them to answer.

"Nope, I was considering grabbing and tying you to a chair. It's much easier to do…" He shrugged his shoulder and continued drinking his coffee like nothing had happened.

"Haven't you ever heard about sexual harassment Mr. Stark?" She couldn't help it. She knew it was too fresh to use things like that but it was so on place and she could gauge his reaction.

"Yeah, only once a week for ten years." He answered without blinking an eye then smiled at her, his warm friendly smile that she saw sometimes when he talked with her. He stood up from the chair and asked, "Shall we go Miss Potts?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, let's go home. We have a presentation to plan for after all." She answered setting the mugs in the dishwasher and heading for the door after him.

"The joy of being me…" He grumbled but dutifully pushed the call button of the elevator with Pepper beside him.

* * *

NOTE: And as I said at the beginning before you will kill me especially for the ending I proudly present the epilog (chapter 10 –"What if") for all of **YOU** who've just wished a different ending. A part of me wished that different ending as well but then two things would happen one: this story would become AU (I never intended that) and two: there would be no reason to write the sequel which will be titled "More Serious Games", feel free to check it, it will be up in a few days!

**MANY THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! - Ann**

7


	10. Chapter 10What If

A/N: **To all of YOU who just wished it would end differently a special gift!**

Recommended song and the one which hunted me to write it: "Kiss Me" by Edd Sheeran

Flying solo this time, so unfortunately all mistakes are mine and only mine and I apologize for them in advance but I just wished to write this and post it the same day as chapter 9.

**MANY THNAKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO WRITE AND REVIEWED!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No Iron Man, no songs, nothing (if I had owned something Tony Stark would be walking shirtless all the time with Ed Sheeran playing in the background so you see that I own nothing…)

* * *

Stupid Kissing Games "What if"

_It was amazing, it was earth-shattering and it was completely - not weird and it was the most surprising feeling that Tony had ever experienced. It was not wired, on the contrary, it was something that he could do every day with pleasure for the rest of his life. She tested like vanilla and alcohol, it was intoxicating and he knew he couldn't have enough of that ever. He could feel her hands coming to his hair pulling him closer and he eagerly let her. After what took a lifetime he reluctantly ended the kiss when air was a necessity and he rested his head against her. He had problem with focusing his sight, everything was foggy and smell of Pepper and he wanted nothing more than to return to kissing her. But she was looking at him, horror look in her eyes, trying to pull away from him and he knew he got like second to say that it was all right and to hold her close to him. But coherent thoughts were no existence at the moment and he could only think about her lips so close to him._

"_We have done this before". He murmured huskily against her cheek, planting a feather like kiss on it. She was breathing frantically against him and he could feel her fast pulse against his hands when he was holding her face. With enormous effort he dragged his eyes back to hers trying to tell her with his eyes that this was all right. He could see that she was freaking out inside and she was fast thinking her way out of this but as long as he had anything to say about that he would not let her run away this time. _

"_Sort of". She answered finally, finding her voice looking desperately into his eyes._

"_Wow I can't believe I didn't remember that". He answered honestly really wondering how on Earth he could forget something like that._

"_You were drunk if I remember, it wasn't a big deal …". She wasn't looking at him, he didn't let her go still holding her face and lightly brushing her cheek with his finger._

"_Pepper". She didn't even glance at him, she only started to shiver more when staring down at his chest "Look at me"._

"_I can't". She practically choked and he felt something punched him in the gut._

"_Hey there is nothing wrong with this". He tried to assured her but he couldn't even convince himself with that shaking tone of voice._

"_There is like everything wrong with this and it had only happened because I had too much to drink and I think I need to ….". She was rambling, still looking down, trying to fight her way out from his embrace but she wasn't actually trying hard enough._

"_Pepper stop it." He forced her to look at him pulling her head up to look into her eyes, she had tears in them. He froze, he didn't know what he supposed to do or say now, he would do anything to just stop this anguish look on her face "What do you want?" He whispered. First time in his life he let someone else decided…_

_But this time it was different, something flashed in her eyes and seconds later she was kissing him again. And it was the most amazing decision she could have made. Without hesitation he kissed her back pulling her even closer to him and brushing his hand through her hair. She opened her mouth for him and he took advantage of that invitation earning a small moan of pleasure from her. _

_**Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in**_

_**Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms**_

_Together they somehow lied down on the bed pulling and pushing gently at the same time, kissing became more passionate and heated making them both gasping for air. Tony was kissing her neck listening to her whimpers of pleasure silently wondering how he could live without that for so long. His hands were rummaging her body going to her tights while hers were busy making his messed hair even more tangled._

_**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

_He somehow managed to unzip her dress when she was lying on her back and only that took skills. His skilled hands were giving her shivers all around her body and his kisses were living her breathless but still wanting for more. She thought that she was melting, like she could sink into him and never come back. Tony found one of her sensitive spot around her collar bone and she involuntary arched her back earning a sweet, sexy moan from him. He loved that small sounds she was making, he loved the feeling her body was giving him and he was almost drunk form passion. _

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved, this feels like falling in love we're falling in love**_

_With enormous effort he pulled from her half exposed chest and kissed his way back to her mouth. Then he stopped, for a brief second everything went still, they looked into each other eyes. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. Tony's hands were still stroking her back giving her a warm feeling everywhere his hand went, and since one of his hand was dangerously close to her inner tights this wonderful mind-blowing warm feeling was taking place in her abdomen. Thinking was absolutely impossible with his hands doing only that and she couldn't imagine what would be to breathe when his hands would be elsewhere as much as she wanted them to be there. They were both panting and still looking in each other eyes._

"_Tell me what you want." He whispered hoarsely, smoldering her with his eyes, his hand inching its way up her tight. Pepper forced herself to focus, just for brief second, she needed to answer that. She needed to be sure that he understood what this meant to her._

"_I don't want to be your next." She said shyly, her eyes telling him what her mind couldn't put in words._

"_Kind of difficult to do it right now." He had no idea what he should say to her, she would never be his 'next', she was his Pepper, but he couldn't say that not now at least. His mind kind of froze and stopped forming coherent sentences._

"_You know what I mean, I don't want you to run away next morning." She was trying to explain, not doing her best job when she was lying under him almost in her underwear her hands still in his T-shirt. This was not the time for serious conversation but she needed to be sure he knew that they need to talk sooner or later. _

"_Even more difficult to do since you knew all my hiding places." Officially his brain stopped working and he knew he wasn't doing his best with reassuring her that she would not become another fun, one night adventure._

"_Tony…" Enough of this game she thought, she knew perfectly well that he understood what she was trying to say. She moved back her hands from his shoulders and put one of her small hand on his cheek._

"_Pepper I'm not good with that but I can promise not to run away for a start." He answered honestly, his bright, dark eyes shining truthfully on her._

_She pulled him for a long, passionate kiss, like sealing a deal, which was becoming very hot and wild very fast. Her hands found her way back to his T shirt and under it and Tony groaned against her lips making her even more wanting. He peeled her dress off her and now her imaginations from before were becoming very true. His hands were making miracles to her body and she absent-mindly thought that all that talking about him was absolutely true. _

_**Settle down with me and I'll be your safety you'll be my lady**_

_Minutes later Pepper's dress was scattered on the floor closely followed by Tony's T-shirt. She was panting frantically fighting with his belt when he was busily and passionately kissing his way back to her chest making her numb and boneless just by thinking about what he was doing to her. _

_**My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

_When she finally unbuckled his belt and started getting rid of his pants she somehow regained her common sense for a second and she hesitated. There was no going back from that, when they did this, there would be only after. There would be no forgetting, no drinking memory loss, they would wake up tomorrow in totally different reality. Tony sensed her uneasiness and stopped, he looked back into her eyes._

"_We don't need to do it." He said honestly "If you are not sure…". It would be painful, well literally painful, because his excitement was clearly pressed to her side now but he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. He cared too much for her, this he was sure and it was the first time he thought about someone else first. However, he must have said something correctly because she smiled at him, warm, small smile which lit her already blazing eyes._

"_Well I could kill you if you would stop now." She answered honestly all second thought forgotten._

"_Good." He breathed "Since I value my life I will then proceed." and he was kissing her back even when she was trying to laugh at him. And then he did something with his hand which was currently in her underwear and she forgot her name then and there. _

_**Yeah I've been feeling everything, from hate to love from love to lust, from lust to truth **_

_**I guess that's how I know you**_

_**So I hold you close to help you give it up**_

_Some significant time later they were both lying in the bed, under the covers, Pepper was snuggled close to Tony's side and was listening his slow breathing. He had fallen asleep a while ago but she was too afraid to close her eyes. She wished to save as much of this day to remember when tomorrow would come. And she was too scared that when she woke up she would have to face reality. Here in her dark bedroom, with peacefully sleeping Tony at her side, she felt like everything was possible. Tomorrow was a challenge. _

_**This feels like falling in love, we're falling in love**_

Tony woke up with a start still panting from a very vivid dream he's just had. All that thinking about 'what if' combined with that wired day they'd had with Pepper, had left him with his imagination running wild. But some small part of him thought that it would be so amazing to feel like just moment ago, maybe one day they would. He was still thinking about the dream when a very pale looking Pepper emerged from her bedroom sometime later.

_Pepper woke up feeling happy and nervous at the same time and most definitely with a massive headache. She looked around the bedroom and her heart almost stopped beating. He promised that he would not run away but the side of the bed where Tony was sleeping was empty with a still fresh imprint on the pillow. She pulled herself up on the bed getting ready for the worst things to come. If she was to usher herself out the door herself? That thought crossed her mind when the bedroom door was kicked open and shirtless and jeans clad Tony walked in carrying to mugs and looking anything but smug. _

"_Oh, you are up I was hoping that I could sneak back and forth before you wake up." He started talking but he stopped when he noticed Pepper's pale face. "And I just hope that you have a massive headache and not planning to murder me right now because seriously I can't tell…" He mentally kicked himself for living the bed but he was in need of that coffee and she was still sound asleep just five minutes ago. He_ _cautiously came closer and handed her the mug which she reluctantly accepted._

"_I was considering that just a moment ago." She answered honestly taking a sip from her mug._

"_Hey, I'm back and if it helps I will even take off my pant and hop in bed to pretend that I've never left." He answered smugly, flashing his famous smile._

"_I think I will pass" she said putting down the coffee on the night stand and pressing her fingers to her temples._

_He reached and passed her the medicine from last night and actually did hop on the bed but his pants were on and he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She took the medicine and gulped the coffee in a fast manner then she snuggled closer to him closing her eyes._

"_I think that we have to repeat all that waking up with you experiment and since I need to go back to sleep I would recommend not to move from here this time." She warned sleepy._

"_That I could do." He put his mug on the nightstand, pulling her closer to him and resting his head on the top of hers._

_**This feels like falling in love, we're falling in love, we are falling in love**_

And then Pepper opened her eyes, she could still smell him in the bed but it was probably from yesterday and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She was just hoping against hope that this dream was actually a reality. But she was alone in the bed and granted she had a massive headache and a craving for strong coffee but there was no Tony holding her close to him. Maybe it would be true someday.

Maybe there was hope for the hopeless somewhere and their dreams would actually fulfill someday.

Then she got up and went to make some coffee…

* * *

**Note: Sooooooo… a sequel? **

**Let me know,**

**Ann **


End file.
